The Blood Bride
by lindsay-lee
Summary: There's something about Olivia but she doesnt know it though Dominic a 1000yr old vampire king does. My first fan fict so please review, any feedback would be great!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Oh!" Olivia gasped as she fell on her behind. "Im so sorry, I didn't see you there, I wasn't watching where I was going" She babbled on.

" Not at all, im the one who should be apologising, bumping into a pretty lady, let me help you up." drawled the man.

Bending down he swiftly picked her up off the ground and placed her feet on the pavement acting as if she didn't way a single pound.

Around 5'8 in height, long, blond, sun kissed hair, deep blue eyes like two deep pools of water, generous curves in all the right places and very kissable lips, she was more beautiful then the security pictures had shown of her.

Aware of his obvious appraisal of her body , Olivia's cheeks blushed furiously, yet she was unable to stop herself noticing his dark unruly hair and almost pure black eyes. With a well toned and muscular body, Olivia was ashamed to think were her thought were going.

"You must let me buy you dinner, I wouldn't feel right other wise." said the handsome man.

Starting back at him, Olivia couldn't help but be drawn to his hypnotic eyes. Staring into them she couldn't even think straight all she could hear was a voice telling her it was ok and that she deserved to treat herself.

"Ummm" she stumbled " I guess that would be alright"

"Excellent" he stated excitedly " Don't look so worried Olivia, I don't bite. Much" he joked

Taking her arm he started to lead her towards his car, but was pulled back by his uncooperative companion.

"What's the matter Olivia? Not having second thoughts about dinner I hope."

"My name" she whispered "How did you know my name I never told you my name. Hell, I don't even know your name"

" Oh my" he drawled dramatically while staring to smirk " You must be suffering some effect from falling over. Remember after I helped you up you told me your name was Olivia"

" I did?" she questioned "Wait if I told you my name then did you tell me yours"

His smiling just turned to laughter after her innocent question and fuelled more by her confused look. Regaining control over himself he replied,

"Darling if I told you my name not even amnesia could make you forget. And my name is Dominic". With that issue settled he continued escorting her over to his car and placing her into it.

* * *

Driving through the busy streets of downtown Sydney, Olivia found it difficult not to keep taking peeks over at the man who called himself Dominic.

Did I really just forget I had already told him my name? Why would he ever want to take me out for dinner? God he looks good though. Wait! What am I thinking, just deciding to jump in the car with a good looking stranger and have dinner. I must be going crazy.

Noticing she seemed to being thinking over things way to much for his liking, Dominic decided to distract her and turn the radio on and found a good jazz station to listen to.

Pulled out of her thoughts but a sudden sound, Olivia jumped and then blushed again when she realised he'd only turned on the radio. Hearing the smooth notes flowing out of the speakers, Olivia became more relaxed and more aware of the man sitting next to her.

A few minutes later they parked in front of a large Victorian looking restaurant called "La Bella". which screamed wealthy and exclusive. Looking at the restaurant, Olivia was reminded that she didn't fit either of those categories and that her clothes would be very inappropriate. She was about to tell Dominic that she wouldn't go in there when a man rushed out of the front door and gave them both a big simile.

" Welcome, welcome, it's good to see you master." he greeted. Then with a slight frown at his own realisation, " I'm sorry master but I was unaware that you would be dinning here tonight, especially with such a pretty lady" he smiled at Olivia. " I'm afraid that all the tables are taken at the moment but I shall see about getting rid of one couple. It may be a few minutes I hope you don't mind?" he babbled nervously while starting to sweat.

"It's fine and don't bother getting rid of anyone, Olivia and I shall just take our meal in the executive lounge" he replied calmly. " And take a breath occasionally Niles I really don't want my best restaurant manger to have a hear attack while at work" laughingly he lead the stunned Olivia into the restaurant and up the stairs into the executive lounge.

The waiters rushed to arrange a new table and after it was complete Dominic lead Olivia to the table and sat her down. Olivia aware at the looks the other guest and waiters were giving her she wished she could just go hide her head in shame.

* * *

Noticing that there was something wrong with Olivia he became determined to figure out the problem before she decided to run on him. He wanted to make her accept their future not to be scared and run away from it.

"What's the matter Olivia, don't you like the restaurant?"

"I love the look of this place it's just gorgeous" she exclaimed. She glanced around the room again, seeing the rich burgundy red walls and gold tapestries that covered them. The classical and wealthy chandeliers and then people who looked like they belonged here. "This place looks beautiful" she repeated "It's just that I clearly don't belong here, I mean look at what im wearing, it's not exactly fancy, more drab and dull."

Taking that as a good reason to look at her lovely body he could not fmd anything unappealing about the tight blue jeans she wore and the dark blue taiik top that cov most of her body but leaving a bit of mid- drift and gave aj towards the cleavage that lied underneath.

"Dab and dull?" he repeated "I know for a fact that you are neither so I demand you stop saying that. And if you still don't believe me look at all these people around you. The men look at you lustfully and wish you were there's, while the women look at your scornfully wishing that they had even half of what yi have in the looks department."

"Oh, please!" She scoffed. "Don't patronize me the only thing those men are thinking is how could they let me in this place and the women are thinking your crazy to be sitting here with me."

"Cara I refuse to talk on this subject anymore. I have said you are the most beautiful women in the room and you have no choice but to believe me." then jokingly added "You may not be fed otherwise". Feeling her cheeks turning red she suppressed a laugh and began to look at the menu. Opening the menu she was annoyed to see in was written in Italian.

Should I pretend I can read Italian, I don 't want Dominic to think im stupid. But what jf I order something really bad? Well I could ask him to order for me but then I dtm 't want him to think im dependent on him. After all I've only just met him.

Their waiter chose that next momenent to appear and ask if they were ready to order. Still undecided on what she wanted she was surprised when Dominic order for her as well as him without even asking her. What was even more odd was that he ordered her favourite dish. She jumped when she heard her name and looked over at Dominic, who looked like he had asked her a question.

"Oliva" he repeated slowly, seeing if he was now getting a response. Her shocked jump told him she was finally paying attention. "The waiter asked if you would prefer white or red wine."

"White, thank you" she mumbled aware the waiter was looking at her like she was an invalid.

As soon as the waiter left Dominic began to laugh. Surprised by his sudden laughter she started laughing as well.

" You know all that day dreaming is going to get you into serious trouble one day" he said while still laughing. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much, it was just odd how you ordered my favourite meal without even asking me." she replied.

"What can I say? I have mystical powers" he joked.

* * *

They continued on chatting until the waiter reappeared with a glass of white wine for her and red for him. Seeing the red wine made her look around the room again, where she noticed this time that everyone was drinking red wine and nobody seemed to be eating anything. Thinking how odd this was she as about to tell Dominic about it when something in the corner caught her eye. Looking closer at the table over in the corner she noticed a beautiful women with long dark hair, and a slim body . She was with a round man who seemed to be sweating quite profoundly. Thinking this was interesting she stared at them forgetting all about Dominic until he reminded her about his presence with a rather loud cough.

"Interesting isn't it" Dominic commented to her while also looking at the couple.

Aware that she had been caught snooping, she drowned her glass of wine in one mouthful and gave a small laugh.

"You must think im such a snoop" she replied

"Hardly if I were not with you I would also be captivated, but I am fortunate tonight as I am sitting across from the most beautiful lady I have ever met" staring at her with desire in his eyes.

Unable to look in his eyes any longer she turned back to the couple in time to see the lady pull the man to her a bite his neck. Olivia quickly turned back and saw that Dominic had seen it to.

"Oh my god!" she started to panic. "You have to go over there, that man needs help" taking another looked over in the corner to see red blood pouring out onto the table. She quickly pushed out her chair and was about to go to the man when Dominic grabbed her wrist in his steel tight grip and pushed her back into her seat.

"What are you doing Dominic? that man needs help, Why arnt you helping him?" she was staring to become hysterical and more so by his continual calmness.

"Olivia, please be quiet and calm yourself. This is a restaurant, the only difference here is that people are on the menu." he told her sternly. "I didn't plan for you to find out like this im sorry" he said softer this time.

"What are you talking about?" Ignoring his command to calm down. Trying to rise from her seat again and become aware that everyone was staring at her she felt real fear for the first time that night.

"Calm down Olivia" he repeated. "I will explain everything later we just have to wait."

"Wait, wait! Wait for what! Huh, Dominic what do we need to wait for! A women just bit that man's neck and all you can say is wait!" she yelled while trying not to be sick .

" Olivia!" his voice now sounding harsh as he was aware that all his clan was watching him. He had to settle her down and hope that the sleeping tablet in the wine she drank would take effect soon, otherwise… He shuddered to think of what he would be forced to do. "You need to sit down and be quiet. This is your last warning before I make you" he threatened. She continued to stand there and contemplate what to do until he yanked on her arm and she toppled onto her chair.

* * *

Oh my god what have I done! I've gone on a date with a stranger who's friends with serial killers. There all properly a gang who knock into innocent people and decide to bring them back here to kill them like a slaughter house. Oh god! Am I next? I have to escape somehow. I got it! The toilets should have a window, maybe if I say I need to go I can jump out the window and make a run for it.

Having decided her plan, Olivia thought how she should ask to even get up and go to the bathroom. "Dominic, would you please excuse me, I need to go freshen up in the bathroom." she said weakly.

Eye's narrowing in on her, Dominic thought she was a special girl indeed.

Well she's better than I expected. Olivia, will make a excellent wife and queen. I wonder is she really thinks she can get away from me, that I would be that stupid and let her go to the bathroom so she can hurt herself trying to escape. Maybe I should let her try, it would be quiet interesting to watch.

"Of course you can, my sweet Olivia. But I must escort you there and I shall be standing outside waiting for you so don't be long hmm." he replied sweetly.

With that he placed her arm in his, gripping it tightly to himself and escorted her around the table. Seeing that everyone was staring Olivia unknowingly inched closer to Dominic who took this a sign to place his hand around her waist and to lead her down the steps into the hallway.

* * *

As soon as she was free from his punishing grip, Olivia ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She washed her face to calm herself down and the began to look for an exit. Finding only one window above a toilet stall, she climbed onto the toilet's seat and tried to push the window open. After five minutes of pushing and not a single budge from the window Olivia began panicking again.

"Olivia, cara. Please don't be much longer, I think we know by now the window wont open. There's no way you can run." he said through the door.

Instincts kicking into overdrive, she stood behind the door and waited for her moment. A few more minutes later, Dominic began consistently knocking on the door after finding it locked.

"Cara I am becoming impatient now, this game has gone on long enough. I want you to come out of the bathroom at once or I shall come in and get you. And if I have to get you believe me I wont be very happy." he warned.

She was sweating so badly by now but she new it would only be a little longer before she could escape. Then she heard it, he was barging against the door trying to break the door down.

"Three, two, one, ready or not Mr. hot serial killer." she mumbled to herself for courage. Undoing the lock just before Dominic barged the door, both him and the went flying through into the bathroom. She raced out of the bathroom and down the hallway. She ran past Niles the man from earlier and just dodged his tackle. Flying around the corner, Olivia see the door when she heard Dominic yelling for her to come back. Seeing freedom so close she burst past the other customers and out the doors and down the street into the alleyway.

* * *

Olivia kept running full of adrenaline until tiredness overcame her. Slowing down and walking she began to realise she didn't know where she was and how she was going to get home. Hearing a noise behind her she fastened up her pace.

"Hello!" she called "Is anyone there, I have… I have pepper spray and, and a gun, so you better leave me alone"

Believing herself stupid she started to continue on but a hand came out of the shadows and grabbed her.

"Hello there, aren't you just a cutie" came the voice of the man holding her as he stepped out the shadows. He was tall with a skinny build. With grey, dirty hair and a deeply scared face he was a picture of the perfect monster. "You look like you need a hand, here let me help you" and he began to pull her further into to the ally, while gripping her tighter. Starting to feel woozy she could hardly put up a fight let alone make a plan to escape.

"Thank you but im quiet alright, really, I don't need any help but thank you again" she lied while trying to break his grip on her arm and finding herself growing weaker and weaker by the second.

"Of course you need help, a pretty lady like yourself, in a dark alleyway. With me." he smirked then threw her in front of him and against the wall as she screamed as loud as she could.

After he barged against the door and fell into the bathroom it had only taken minutes to realise Olivia had gone. Swearing, he picked himself up and ran after her. He rounded the corner and had Niles crash at his feet from trying to tackle Olivia. It had a few minutes before the man cleared out his way so he could continue after her. Knowing that he wouldn't make it before she got outside he yelled for her to come back to him. He knew it wouldn't work and was right for when he rounded the corner that lead to the exit doors she had gone. He stopped and stared around at his guests and anger began to boil within him.

"Bloody hell" he yelled. One vampire laughed at his choice of words. Dominic giving a threatening glance the vampire was quiet at once. "Why didn't anyone stop her!" he stared yelling again. "Surely one of you could have stopped a mere human or are you all that incompetent that I should just kill you all myself". With that he stormed off into the night thinking about what could happen to his cara, his Olivia. He was worried that anyone could take advantage of her, especially with the drugs that would put her to sleep any minute now. Hearing a scream he turned and ran towards the voice at an unhuman speed.

As she was pushed against the wall, Olivia screamed as loud as she could manage. The man just laughed and slapped her across the face, hard. Olivia felt like her head was swirling after the man had it her. With her body already going woozy for some reason, she could barely stay away after he slapped her. But when she felt him moving towards her she summoned all her strength and lashed wildly at him hitting any part she came in contact with. Having her lash out at him, the man just began to dodge some attacks while managing to grab her hand, pull her forward then slam her back into the wall. Having being slammed back into the wall again she felt the world go black around her and began to slump to the floor. Seeing her pass out and feeling her start to fall the man started to laugh. He was about to start taking a closer look at his new prize when someone gripped him on the shoulder and he felt himself going flying backwards into the opposite wall.

Seeing the man slamming his Olivia into the wall he raced at the man, grabbed his shoulder and threw him back into the opposite wall. He started stalking after the man as he watched him pick himself up.

What would it matter if I killed him here and drank him dry. I would be doing a service to everyone.

He was about to lunge for the man when he heard a crash from behind. Turning around he saw that Olivia had fallen onto a garbage bin and it had gone rolling everywhere. He took a step towards her then remembered the man and turned back, only to find he had disappeared. With a frustrated sigh he walked back over to Olivia and began to pick her up.

Feeling like she had hit something but couldn't remember, she groaned a little at herself. But when she felt hands trying to pick her up, everything came coming back to her. The restaurant, Dominic, the alleyway and the man, oh god the man . Trying to protect herself, Olivia fought the pair of hands and started hitting the body that owned them while screaming as loud as she could.

Hearing her groan, Dominic became more gentle while picking her up. He had only got her to stand up before she started hitting him and screaming again. Trying to protect himself from her blows and getting her to be quiet before the had more visitors, he ended up talking a knee to the stomach. In pain and knowing he wasn't getting anywhere, he was able to catch both her arms and kiss her passionately until she stopped struggling and she started kissing him back. Feeling her response he let her go slowly but continued to linger on the kiss until it was absolutely necessary to stop. As soon as he stopped kissing her, he felt her sway and black out. Picking her up before she completely fell, he carried her to his apartment at the top of La Bella. He placed her on his bed and walked out the door, locking it while looking for a way to control his fury over what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who has replied, i wasnt sure if this story was any good or if id even contiue it cause its my first fan fict. Well thanks again and if anyone has ever got any idea plase tell me i could always use some more ideas. p.s keep up the replies i love to hear from u all**

_

* * *

_

_My head hurts, I think I'm going to be sick. What happened? I cant remember anything._Moaning while slowly opening her eyes, Olivia adjusted to the dark, candle lit room and tried to take it in. Noticing she was in a huge gold quilted four poster bed with red curtains tied to the bedposts she new instantly that it wasn't her bed. Starting to rise from the strange bed, Olivia let out a shriek as a pair of strong, male arms pushed her back down.

"Don't be alarmed" he whispered as he pushed her back down into the pillows. "There is no need for you to get up. Just rest and I promise I will explain everything when your up too it."

"But I am up too it. I demand to know what happened. Where am I? And who are you?" Olivia question, frustrated with herself. Her memories seemed to be alluding her.

Chuckling slightly, Dominic merely stroked her face and told her to go back to sleep.

Feeling the world going black around her, Olivia sank back into the world of darkness praying to remember when she woke.

Watching her sleep again, Dominic went back to the chair he had occupied earlier. Thinking back to what happened Dominic felt the fury of before start to boil up inside him again. It amazed him that as soon as he saw Olivia's confused face his anger had just disappeared. Thinking about the first time he had left her side to cool his anger reminded him of Jezebel. After leaving Olivia to sleep he drove over to Jezebel's house and decided that all he needed to do was forget about Olivia for awhile and Jezebel could be a quite delectable distraction. But he had been wrong. As soon as she had let him inside she started complaining and bitching about the other members of the gatherings. Feeling his anger multiply, he hauled her to her feet and yelled for her to be quiet. His anger must have been visible because the next moment, Jezebel had slipped into her seductive side and tried to persuade him into bed. Almost laughing at the irony of it, Dominic just stared at her. Her fiery, long curly hair down to her backside. Green eyes so bright, bewitching and inviting. And those hips which seemed to sway to a rhythm that wasn't there, all he could do was toss her a few twenties and walk away, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Awakening again Olivia could see that Dominic was sleeping in the chair next to her, staring into space like a statue. Sensing the danger in disturbing him, Olivia looked around the room, checking for possible escape routes. Ever since she woke up she could remember her attacker in the alleyway, grateful that Dominic had obviously saved her, she still felt like she need an escape route. The room was huge, like a hall way but wider. The ceiling was so high up, it made the room feel like it was airy and unshielded. Down the opposite end of the room were two huge wooden carved doors. Each seemed to have gold embroidery through them, they screamed old and expensive. They walls had been painted a rich burgundy colour and had gold trimming like entwining vines on them. Enormous paintings hung on three sides of the walls, while the fourth wall had been completely made out of huge windows which opened like doors. Each door opened out onto a white, marble balcony which could be glimpsed at when the silky golden curtains blew forward. Feeling like there was no air in the room, Olivia glanced at the still sleeping Dominic and pushed herself out of the bed and out onto the balcony. The view was stunning. Lush green gardens that stretched on forever, with jets of water randomly soaring out the ground, playing their own magical tune. Scanning the back corner of the garden Olivia could see the beginning of a maze that looked enormous. 

Feeling a rush of uneasiness come over her, Olivia let out of a small scream when a pair of arms came around her waist pinning her against the balcony.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." Dominic reproached, while taking the time to kiss her neck in between words.

Taking a depth breath, Olivia tried to the control the desire that she felt rise up inside her. Knowing she shouldn't let him near herself but forgetting why, Olivia sunk into the blankness of her mind, only caring for the incredible sensations she felt at Dominic's mouth. Feeling something sharp rake over her neck, Olivia was pulled out of her dream world and mentally kicked herself for forgetting what she saw at the club the night before, and for forgetting what Dominic had said about the monstrous killing. Tensing in his seductive grip, she spun around quickly and propelled herself using the balcony into him knocking them both to the ground. Baffled for a moment, Olivia felt his hand try to grab hers, and scrambling to her feet she dragged herself out of his reach and through the balcony door only to lock them before his body rammed into them, shaking the doors in their frames.

* * *

Seeing the doors nearly crush under his weight, Olivia started to panic. Glancing all around she spotted a antique looking key on the bedside table. Rushing over she snatched the key of the table and ran towards the door leading into the hallway. She only managed to just reach the door before she heard the sound of glass smashing. Feeling herself tremble but refusing to look behind, Olivia scrambled to try and jam the key in the lock and open the door. Screaming as she felt two hands grip her waist painfully and pull her backwards, Olivia dropped the key. Feeling herself being carried backwards in a painfully rigid grip, she was surprised when Dominic placed her gently on the bed. 

"Why must you always fight me Olivia" Dominic asked while he delivered her a no nonsense stare. "Have I not made it clear enough or has all this passing out given you some sort of brain damage. You and I, Olivia are made for each other, for now and for eternity." he smiled smugly apparently content with her silence, and began to remove the glass from his clothes.

Having received that shock Olivia was forced to try and remember how to talk again. In only succeeding in opening and closing her mouth, she contended herself with leaning over to the bedside table and throwing a clock at his retreating body.

Feeling something hit him in the back, he turned to see his women staring at him on the bed. With her dark curls all tangled and her face going red with anger, Dominic couldn't help but smile at what the fate had given him.

"Now now Olivia, that wasn't very nice was it" he asked, stalking back over to the bed. "But do not worry my sweet little Olivia, if it is attention you want all you must do is ask and I shall be happy to give you some." Smirking as he came to stand in front of the bed he leaned forward towards her retreating form and caught her wrists in his hands.

Watching him stalk towards herself, Olivia cursed at her stupidity for hitting him with the clock. Realising she was just sitting there, she started to edge towards the other side of the bed but her hands were caught in Dominic's big ones before she made it completely. Feeling herself being pulled towards him as he sat down upon the edge of the bed, she was able to inhale his strong scent which sent her mind wandering to place it shouldn't have gone.

Feeling her tense but seeing the longing in her eyes Dominic decided to do something about it. Leaning forward his placed a soft kiss upon the nape of her neck. Hearing her give a soft moan he continued his discovery of her neck travelling upward to kiss her chin, her cheeks, her temple and a swift kiss upon her nose. Travelling down towards her mouth, he couldn't help but smile as he felt her breath hitch then stop all together.

Feeling him kiss every part of her face, Olivia was trembling with anticipation for the kiss she new was about to come. She forgot how to breath as his lips crashed down upon hers in a fiery abandonment most unlike the tender kisses from moments before. Feeling nothing but the pleasure of his kiss, she became very confused when he pulled himself away from her and yanked the mobile off the bedside table answeering it angirly.

* * *

With Dominic walking away on the mobile, Olivia began to look around at the mess they had caused. Olivia gave a harsh gasp feeling shame for letting him kiss her as she remembered what had been the cause of the mess. Deciding that the only way to escape would be while he was distracted, Olivia bolted off the huge bed and ran towards the hallway door. Having reach the door she tried turning the handle, finding it locks she recalled that she had dropped the key in the struggle between herself and Dominic. 

"My, my Olivia you really must learn to do as I say." stated Dominic from behind.

"Why wont you just let me go" she whispered into the door.

Feeling herself being pulled around and slammed back against the door, Olivia was momentarily stunned until she realised the lust in Dominic's eyes as he moved closer towards her face. Knowing he was going to kiss her again and knowing she'd be lost if she did, she searched blindly with her hand for an object on the nearby table. Finding a vase as his lips once again crushed down upon hers, she lifted the vase up smashed it over Dominic's head . Feeling him let go of her and fall to the ground unconscious, Olivia bolted across to the middle of the room and picked up the ancient looking key on the floor. Constantly glancing back at Dominic's limp body she raced back over to the door and hurriedly unlocked it. Hearing the lock click, she yanked the door open and bolted down the hall way.

* * *

Running down the hall, Olivia screamed as she ran into a tall bulky man with blonde hair. Grabbing her and placing a hand over her mouth, the man shoved her back down the hall and into a room. Kicking the door shut behind them, the man gripped her harder as she began to fight back. 

"My name is Marcus, I wont hurt you so when I let you go don't scream. I can help you get out of here" the man insisted.

Thinking about what she had done to Dominic, Olivia decided this man this Marcus might be able to help her escape, and if not she could knock him out too.

"I see you are scared, as you should be. My brother Dominic has a certain way with the ladies, though they don't always agree. But im not like my brother and I can help get you out of have of here all I want is one simple favour."

"Favour" she asked suspiciously. "What favour could you possibly want of me."

Tensing for a fight again, she was then stunned by his answer.

" I just ask for a simple kiss of gratitude", he replied smiling, showing off his impossibly white teeth.

Unsure of what to do, Olivia just stared at him.

"Um. I don't know", she said cautiously

"What hurt can it do, or don't you want to escape".

"Ok then I guess one kiss wont hurt but that's all. Then I want to get to going straight away", she warned, thinking it best to give him what he wanted so she could leave quickly.

Standing very still she closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her. But when she felt nothing she opened her eyes and screamed. Marcus with his vampire face lunged and bit her on the neck.

Everything went black.

* * *

'Well brother it seems that you are still the ungrateful pig you have always been", Dominic stated as he tried to regain his composure after smashing his brother into the wall.

"What can I say, some things never change. Didn't have to hit me though bro I was only trying to calm her down for ya" He chuckled while rubbing the back of his head, feeling a bump forming.

'Your lucky that's all ive done. If we didn't have the same mother I would of killed you for touching my Olivia."

"Well, well it seems someone's gone soft over a little human hmm. Maybe I should get you a dress for the next party then, im sure all the ladies will love it." Marcus teased.

Dominic fighting to keep his anger under control walked over to Olivia and picked her up, carrying her to the door.

"If you so much as look at Olivia again I will kill you no matter how sad it will make mama"

And with one last warning glare he walked out the door with Olivia in his arms and down the hall back into their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry!! it took so long but ive had exams to study for but the nest chapter should be really quick, i promise!! And thank you for all the reviews and keep them comming!

Chapter 3

Waking up again on a soft bed Olivia was thoroughly annoyed at yet again fainting. Sighing as she hoisted herself out of the huge bed, she paced around the room thinking abut what had happened the night before. Getting even more frustrated as she had no idea how she could be alive, Olivia gave up and started to look for a exit. Finding the door she pushed through it and was stunned at the bathroom she saw before her. Seemingly carved from out of the wall, a enormous marble bath dominated the room. She could smell the scent of lavender and jasmine floating about, and the exotic colours of blue, red, purples and gold added to the luxurious feel of what the bath would be. Taking a deep breath Olivia closed her eyes and imagined herself sinking into the huge bath and never getting out.

"If you would like a bath I could be gentleman and help you?" whispered Dominic as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Giving a small gasp at the surprise of him, she immediately tensed as she felt him hug her and the instantly dismissed the provocative words he spoke.

Hearing her gasp he gave a small laugh and kissed her neck. Feeling her remain tense, he gave a small sigh.

"Maybe we'll give the bath another day, I think it's time we talk. Don't you think?"

Not waiting for an answer he spun her around, grabbed her hand and led her back into the bedroom, sitting her down on the end of the huge bed.

" I know the past few days have not been pleasant Olivia but you need to trust me…"

"Trust you!" Olivia blurted out in disbelief "Oh, and what makes you think these past few days haven't been pleasant?" sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Oh, Dominic they've been much more then pleasant , I mean I just love strangers kidnapping me and trying to kill me and .." she stopped, running out of steam.

"Are you finished? Good, now I think before we go any further I should explain the rules. One, you are to never leave my side unless I tell you to, am I understood?" seeing her shocked face start to flush red with anger he continued on as if he hadn't noticed. "Two, there will be no talking when im talking, it is rude and I don't approve or allow it."

Boiling with anger Olivia couldn't keep quiet any longer.

" Rules, Rules!, you expect me to just sit here and obediently follow you like a lost little puppy dog?"

"No, not a puppy dog I think, I never much liked them. But if you want to sit there obediently I honestly don't mind at all" smirking at the thought "Actually I would rather quite enjoy it, certainly would make parties all the more entertaining." smiling even wider at the look of pure hatred on her face he continued on. "Rule three, when I am not present you must not try and escape again. We have been there and done that and look at all the trouble it has caused. Anyway eternity with me isn't so bad, if I was you id be jumping up and down, unable to contain my excitement."

"Excitement!! Are you insane? Why the hell would I be excited to be here?" she yelled as she stood up, to frustrated to sit any longer. Growing angrier as she saw him smile, she thought about hitting him but dismissed the idea as ridiculous. But as she watched him walk over to her and knowing he was going to kiss her, she realised she was trying to kid herself. Of course she was ridiculous, she wouldn't be here if she wasn't, and as he hauled her into his arms she managed to get a hand free and slap him in the face. She knew the slap hadn't hurt him but she was stunned when pushed her away and walked over to the door.

"Tread carefully, my Olivia for I have told you the rules and there will be consequences for breaking them. And do not worry I wont disturb you again until the boat arrives at our destination." he walked out of the room, into the hallway and started to shut the door, but stopped.

"Just think about this while im gone; there are worst things out there than me, I would not do you any harm. I can show you the world, give you anything you want, but first you must trust me. Now go and enjoy your bath I hope it helps."

firmly closing the door behind him with a small thump, she heard the lock click and his footsteps become lighter as he walked away.

Olivia was too stunned to do anything for a few moments as she replayed in her mind what had just happened.

_He must be crazy, that's it! God I always attract the crazy ones. I cant believe he just walked away like that. I know he told me he wouldn't be back but I don't rust him, there probably camera's all in here. I wonder when he will be back though, I need a plan when I see him next, next when the boat makes it's destination? Oh god!!_

Running over to the opposite side of the room, she glanced out of the small window and realised for the first time that she was on a boat. Disbelieving, she quickly opened and closed her eyes hoping it was just a dream. Disappointed that it wasn't she decided she need to make a plan quickly before Dominic came back.

_Let's see, I probably could try to escape again but it never seems to work._

She shuddered at the thought of Marcus, Dominic's brother who had bite her after he promised to help her. _Nope, running way is not the best move… I've got it!… he says he'll take me to see the world, but only if I trust him. As hard as it will be I'll pretend to fall in love with him and convince him to take me to Greece. I have family there, when we get there I can escape and I'll have family to hide with. _

Smiling at herself for her great plan, she walked back into the bathroom and decided she would risk taking a bath.

Walking towards Olivia's room a few hours later, Dominic was mentally preparing himself for another battle of wills. He hated having to be tough with his fiancé, (even if she didn't know it) but it was necessary in order to protect her from things even worse then his brother. Feeling his anger rise at the thought of his brother, he pushed it aside knowing it was no good being angry while trying to gain Olivia's trust. He knew he didn't need her trust for what he had installed, but he couldn't help but selfishly want it all. For as soon as he had her trust he would also have her love.

Smiling at the thought he stopped at her door and knocked lightly. After waiting a few seconds and still no answer, Dominic unlocked the door and walked in.

Surprised to find the room empty, Dominic became panicked.

_I cant believe she didn't obey me orders. Didn't I explain the dangers of trying to escape again. Wait, how could she escape? The door was locked, so how could she be gone?_

Rushing over to the bathroom, Dominic threw the door open and was rewarded with a ear piecing scream from Olivia.

"Dominic! What the hell do you think your doing in here? Just get out you big pervert" Olivia screamed at him while groping around for a towel to cover herself.

Relief washing over him now that he had found Olivia, Dominic even found himself giving a slight laugh at even the thought of Olivia escaping from here. It was impossible he knew but still the thought had made him anxious.

Hearing him laugh Olivia felt herself blush red with anger.

_How dare he just burst through the door and start laughing at me. God I know I don't look the best but he is such a ass! _fuming with anger Olivia found a towel and wrapped it violently around herself. Making sure it was firmly secured she stalked towards the bedroom, making sure to ram him as she passed.

Dominic was vaguely aware of what Olivia was doing but was more concerned with his own thoughts. He was jolted back into reality as he felt her ram him to the side as she stalked back into the bedroom. Sighing, he followed her back into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry that I walked in on you Olivia, I really am. I knocked on the bedroom door and when you didn't answer I thought something had happened"

"More like you think I had escaped" she muttered to herself in reply. "It's not important anyway, it doesn't matter why you walked in, your still a horrible man and I wish I had never met you" hear voice becoming louder with each word.

"Why do you say things like that Olivia it was fate that put us together. You know that. Why is it that you hate me so much?" beginning to sound rather tired of the whole conversation.

"Why do I hate you so much? You know why Dominic, you kidnapped me and you hang around murders that's why." her voice becoming softer as she ran out of steam. "And you laughed at me."

"Laughed at you! When did I laugh at you?.. Oh, do you mean back in the bathroom? I wasn't laughing at you might sweet little Olivia. How could laugh at someone so beautiful, I had other things on my mind." smiling now that he knew why she was upset he continued on. "I promise you my sweet little Olivia next time I walk in on you, you can be assured I shall not laugh. I cannot promise what else I might do but I will not laugh"

Feeling herself becoming frustrated with his total lack of caring, she picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

Catching it Dominic threw it straight back at her, hitting her in the head.

"You know Olivia, maybe we need to take you to see someone. You seem to have a problem with your anger. Personally im scared for my safety, I mean you do tend to get very violent towards me when your angry, hell you get violent when your not." he was barely able to get the words out before he stated laughing.

"Ha ha very funny" her voice filled with sarcasm. "If im so violent why are you still here? Hmm. Anyway I would like to get dressed so did you come for any reason other then to torture me."

"Now now Olivia the only torture that you have is self inflicted. You want me, we both know you do, but you refuse to admit it, even to yourself, so yes I can see why your tortured. I guess it doesn't help that I look so very sexy." watching in amusement, Olivia's mouth open in shock of his honesty he continued on before she could recover. "But my sweet little one you are right I did come here for another reason, the boat shall reach the port in about 20 minutes, so I suggest you find something to wear and I shall be back soon." walking back over to the hallway door he took was last glance at her almost naked form and a smile appeared on his face. "As much as I love your beautiful body, you'll find some clothes in the wardrobe for you." and with that he was out of the bedroom, the door firmly shut behind him.

Running over to the wardrobe she grabbed the first thing that came into sight. It was a red dress that hugged her body down to her waist were it flared out to float down to just above her knees. She quickly dried her hair and searched for a brush. Finding one in the bathroom, Olivia quickly brushed all the knots out and fixed her appearance up as best as possible. Olivia had only just finished fixing herself up when she heard a knock on the door once again. Walking over she slowly opened it expecting to see Dominic. Instead she was faced with a huge imposing man she didn't recognise.

"Hello there you must be Olivia my name is Fredrick" the man said in a friendly tone. He waited for a reply but when none came he continued on. "I guess your wondering where Dominic is? Well don't worry you'll see him soon enough, but for now you have me. I'm Dominic's, I guess you would call it.. his right hand man? Anyway it is of no matter, I am here to escort you to the castle and make sure no one comes near you."

"Castle? What castle? Im not going to any castle, no way! Im sorry if I seem mean but this hasn't been fun for me and I really want to leave. Cant you take me back home, you can just tell Dominic I escaped cant you?" Olivia asked desperately.

Hoping for him to help her, she was outraged when he jus started laughing at her. "Really, miss you are a funny one. Wait till I tell the boys about this one. You? escape me? I don't thinks so."

Grabbing her arm he gently pulled her out of her room and shut the door behind them. Walking her slightly in front of him, they proceeded down the hall and up a flight of steps onto the deck.

The view was stunning and as Olivia saw her first glimpse she was shocked. She could see the port and lots of people walking around, most selling buying things from little stalls. And as she was lead over towards the side of the boat, where the plank was connecting them to the port, Olivia noticed a huge castle poking out of the trees on the top of the mountain. Olivia was distracted from her sight seeing by Fredrick's arm giving her a hard squeeze before she pushed up onto the plank and over onto the port deck. There was no more time left to look around as she was lead straight to the end of the deck in what seemed almost a run. Apparently finding their car, Frederick opened it's door and pushed her into the limousine back seat before slamming the door shut.

"Well it's about time you got here, I was beginning to wonder if you had decided to be stupid again and refuse to come out."

Hearing his voice Olivia spun around and was confronted with Dominic lounging on the seat opposite herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful.

There was no other word Olivia could use when they arrived at the castle.

Big heavy gates swung open to reveal a stunning front yard, full of flowers bringing a smile to her face.

_Oh my god! this is soooo pretty. I wonder what it looks like inside? I bet its really beautiful. Im sure it is, after all it's Dominic's house. Yeash! What am i thinking? Im here with a man who hangs out with murderers, has a insane brother and has kidnapped me. And what the hell is all this talk about meaning us to be together. Clearly he's insane. But totally hot! Why is it always the wierd ones who are hot? I mean cant i get a break here? All i wanted is a nice guy, he doesnt even have to be hot, though it wouldnt be a bad thing. Instead i get the wacko. Of course i do, this is sooo just my life. Ok, Olivia stop feeling sorry for yourself. All we need to do is think of a way to ge him to let me go. But how..._

Sighing at her problem, Olivia was surprised when she heard a small chuckle from the man sitting opposite her.

"And what might you just be laughing at, mister?" Olivia asked feeling embarrassed.

"Nothing just how cute you look when your think smiling. And of course the fact that you seem to think im insane but even then you still think im hot." smiling at her glare he continued to tease her. "Now, now Olivia. Don't get angry with me. Your the one that thinks im hot. I just think im irresistibly attractive."

"I, how. you. How dare you!" Olivia stammered in a rage. "I have never said that your hot!"

"Your right, you haven't. But you have thought it. And that's as good as saying it. Anyway I find that human minds are a lot more truthful then anything they."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked as she slid further away from him, if it was even more possible. "Why do you keep talking about people's minds? You cant read minds." her voice growing more confident by the second as she thought about it. "In fact i have good reason to believe that you and your friends and you family are all insane and need to be locked up."

"Well, you just keep saying that my sweet Olivia. But just remember one thing. There will be a time when you need this is insane man but he might just not be around. He may be as you said, locked up." And with that final parting shot, Dominic opened up the car door and got out.

Olivia who was stunned for a few seconds was rooted to the spot. It was only after a bit of encouragement from the chueffuer that Olivia slid out the car. Looking around she could see no sign of Dominic so with a angry determination she stalked up the front steps and walked through the huge opening doors into the hallway.

* * *

It was stunning.

The hall was a royal blue colour, with antique looking furniture and painting adorning all over the place. Olivia would have loved to tour the whole castle but was interrupted by what looked like a maid. the lady seemed to be in her late 40's early 50's and Olivia warmed up to her straight away.

"Hello Miss Shields, my name is Annie and im your lady waiting. Whatever you need you just ask me, ok? " After a slight nod of acknowledgement from her Olivia she continued. "I'm really sorry Miss Shield but we must hurry. There is not much time left if we are to make it on time to the party."

"Party?" Olivia asked as she felt herself being led along the hallway to the stairs by Annie.

"Well yes deary, didn't Master Dominic tell you about the ball. It is after all in your honour." she replied, giving Olivia a quick look of sympathy.

"No Dominic didn't tell me about a ball, and I absolutely refuse to go. It really is quite ridicules him expecting me to attend a ball, seeing as he has kidnapped me and wont let me go." she replied in a huff.

"Now deary don't you go getting your stubborn head bitten off. It will just be easier if you behave and get ready for the party. I've already laid down the dress your to wear tonight and later after you've had a bath I'll come in and help you with your hair and make up." And with a final smile, she opened a door and pushed Olivia inside, locking it behind her.

Frustrated with how things had turned out, Olivia banged continuously on the locked door hoping someone would let her out. After a few minutes she gave up and started walking around the room. The walls were a light peachy-creme colour. There was a window opposite the door but it had bars on it. In the centre of the room a large four poster bed dominated the room. Olivia moved closer to the bed, and noticed the dress she was suppose to wear for the party.

It was a golden silk material which started in a halter neck fashion and which fell to about knee length. It was beautiful, but Olivia knew she would never get to wear it.

_There is no way im gonna make this easy for him. I cant believe he actually thought i would walk in here and just get ready for this stupid ball. Some nerve. Like im going to make this easy, well I wont. In fact this might be the way to get him to let me go. I cant believe I haven't already thought of this. I'll go to the party or ball or whatever but not in his perfect little dress but in my own. This just has to work, i mean once he sees what I've done he'll be so embarrassed him let me go._

Smiling at her own plan Olivia strolled over to the opposite door and had a nice relaxing bath. She made sure not to rush, taking her time to wash her hair and body thoroughly while dreaming about the look on Dominic's face when he sees her.

Happy at how long she had taken, Olivia found a towel and walked back out into the bedroom. Searching through the wardrobe, she eventually fund a little box containing sewing instruments, including a little pair of scissors. Walking back over to the bed, Olivia picked up the dress and began to cut the length of the dress off. By the time she was finished the dress was so short it would barely cover up to her mid thigh. Trying the dress on, Olivia began to feel less confident at her choice. She was just about to find something else to wear when there was a slight knock on the door and Annie walked in.

"Well deary, don't you just look real pretty. A bit daring for me but the dress really is quite pretty on you."

Blushing at the compliment, Olivia went and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you Annie, though pretty wasn't really the look I was going for." she confessed.

"Well, deary what look were your trying to achieve?"

"Um, im not really sure." she replied shyly.

"Come now deary, you can tell me. After all we still have to do your hair and make up, so if you tell me what look you wanted i could complete it." she asked with a huge smile.

Giving in with a smile of her own to the elderly lady, Olivia told Annie what she was trying to do.

* * *

**1 hour later:**

Arriving at the top of the stairway, Olivia heard numerous gasps as she came into view. Annie had helped her place her long wavy black hair up on top of hair. She had also placed red lipstick on her face and smudged gold eye shadow on and mascara. They look was beautiful but dramatic. Just they way Olivia wanted it. And as she walked down the stairs to meet Dominic down at the bottom she looked at his face hoping to see anger. Olivia nearly stumbled down the rest of the stairs as she saw not anger but desire in his eyes, which looked ready to devour her. Looking down at the stairs quickly, olivia hurried down the rest of the steps. Meeting Dominic at the bottom, she placed her hand in his and together they walked out into the centre of the ballroom. Olivia could feel everyone's gaze on her and instinctively moved closer to Dominic until she felt him chuckle slightly at herself. Angry with herself for showing fear, Olivia raised her head high and continued onwards. After they reached the centre of the hall, a big applause erupted from the guests. Unsure of what was going on, Olivia glanced over at Dominic. Receiving a comforting smile.

"Now Olivia I want you to be good tonight, alright. Tonight's very special, and I mean for both of us, so don't go getting any ideas. And if you be a good little girl during the party you might just get a reward tonight." he whispered into her ear.

Feeling her face burn with embarrassment, Olivia glared at him.

"Does this mean if I behave you'll let me go?" she asked angrily.

"Nope. But you might just get me." and with that last parting shot. He let go of her hand and started to mingle with the guests.

Feeling angry at him for just leaving her to stand there all alone like a idiot, Olivia started to make her way through the guests over to were the buffet table was placed. Grapping a cup, Olivia poured herself a glass of punch and just as she was about to take the first sip, she was stopped by a man's restraining hand.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you, Olivia" said a voice she recognised.

Turning slowly around while hoping to god it wasn't him, Olivia's worse thought were confirmed when she became face to face with Marcus, Dominic's brother. Feeling herself go pale, Olivia took a hasty step backwards only to see Marcus take one forwards.

"What, what do you want Marcus?" stumbled Olivia.

"It's not what i want, Olivia, it's what i can do for you." he replied witha smirk.

"Haven't we don't this before Marcus? And correct me if im wrong but you BIT ME last time! So excuse me if i don't believe you." Realising people were beginning to watch, Olivia turned to leave but was stopped by Marcus grabbing her arm.

"Look Olivia, i cant say im sorry for biting you cause that would be a lie. But i like you so im gonna be honest with you." leaning in Marcus continued in a whisper. "I cant have you here. While your here you danger my operation and give my brother even more power, and believe me he doesn't need anymore. So im going to help you get out of here, and when your gone i expect that you run and don't stop, don't make friends, don't tell anyone your name. Olivia i need you to become invisible. Do you agree?"

Scared at what he said all Olivia could do was nod in acceptance.

"Ok here's what were gonna do..."

* * *

**10 minutes later:**

Olivia took one last deep breath to steady her nerves before she put her hand in Marcus's and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. The orchrastra seemed to just pick up and they began a fast waltz. Feeling herself being twirled around the room Olivia was aware at all the stares she was getting.

_Oh my god what am i doing! I hope Marcus is right about this plan. No, it has to work! Dominic will be so angry he'll have to let me go, or he'll look like a fool._

Smiling at that thought, Olivia was surprised when she felt Marcus's hand travel down to rest on her behind. Annoyed with him for so publicly touching her but knowing she couldn't make a scene, Olivia tried to keep smiling.

"Well Olivia are you ready to get hot and heavy with me?" Marcus whispered in her ear before he twirled her around once more. Unsure of what he meant, Olivia could have yelled with frustration when she heard the orchestra change the tune into the tango.

Knowing Marcus was going to take full advantage still couldn't prepare Olivia when he pulled her to his body. With great effort on her part both Marcus and herself danced around the dance floor, preforming moves Olivia was sure were not in a tango let along any public dance. She was about to say something to Marcus, who had a huge grin on his face until she caught a glimpse of Dominic standing in the crowd.

She only saw him for a moment, but Olivia saw the dangerous look in his eyes as they followed her every move. Seeing the look he gave her, Olivia knew she wasn't getting away so easily, and if anything she had made matters worse. Much worse.

Marcus apparently hadn't seem Dominic standing there or he didnt care, because he still danced Olivia all over the floor. And as the song came to an end, and Marcus was getting ready for another round, she saw Dominic stride up to them and tap his brother on the shoulder.

"Well brother i seems you have dazzled us all tonight with your dancing skills." he said in dangerously quiet voice.

"Uh brother, you should know better then anyone, it is not my skill but who my dance partner is. And tonight i have quite a stunningly beautiful dance partner." he replied with a smirk.

"I must agree with you brother she is beautiful, so i hope you don't mind if I steal her for the next dance." not waiting for a reply, Dominic grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her into the middle of the dance floor and up against his body.

* * *

Held in his steel tight grip Olivia was scared for her life.

"I would be scared for my life to if i was you right now as well my little Olivia." Dominic whispered in her ear as he lead her around the room. "Did you really think this little stunt of your's and my brother would make me let you go." seeing her look of surprise at being found out he continued with a smile. "You really haven't grasped yet what i am, have you Olivia? I can read your mind Olivia, I knew what you planned to do with my brother, but let me tell you now. Nothing will make me let you go, you'll see." and as if to prove his point Dominic pulled her even closer to his body, pinning her there helplessly. "And my little Olivia don't think for one second that you wont be punished for your disobedience and for making a fool of me in front of my guests." and with that last note, he pulled Olivia off the dance floor and out of the ballroom.  
"Stop Dominic, please." Olivia begged as he continued to stride down the end of the corridor pulling her behind him. "Dominic, please, where are we going?" Olivia begged while she started to struggle against his punishing grip. After a few unsuccessful attempts at breaking free from his grip, Olivia fell to the ground.

"Get up Olivia." Dominic ordered in a small yet dangerous voice.

Refusing to budge Olivia sunk herself more deeply into the carpet.

"Olivia!" Dominic ordered "Get up this instant or so help me god you wont like the consequences."

Oliva could only shake her head and started to cry on the floor.

Hearing him give a small hiss but not caring, Olivia gave a small scream when he bent down and picked her up off the ground into his arms.

"Please, Dominic, no, please" Olivia begged as she started to cry even harder.

Ignoring her plea's Dominic continued down the corridor till he reached a set or stair that lead down under the house. Descending the stairs with Olivia in his hands, he could hear the strangled gasp she realised when she saw where they were going. Down into his dungeon.

* * *

"Please Dominic." she begged one more time. "Please I don't want to die, please ill behave."

Hearing nothing but silence she felt more scared then ever.

Dominic reached the end of the stairs and walked into a torched lit chamber. There were two cells in the room each on opposite sides of the room. Heading for the closest one, with Olivia is his hands still, Dominic walked into the cell and attempted to put Olivia down. After a small struggle from her, Dominic was able to put her on the ground and walk out, slamming the door shut behind him.

"No, please don't." Olivia begged as she watched him lock her in the cell and start to walk away.

"Dominic!" she screamed watching him head up the stairs without a word. "Please Dominic don't leave me here." she broke down crying.

And as he heard her scream out his name and beg for help, Dominic felt a single tear run down his face. It was killing him to leave his love down in this depressing hole but knew he had to. How would she learn, otherwise?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Storming back up the stairs and through the hallway, Dominic tried to pull himself back together.

_If only she had listen too me, none of this would have happened. And my brother, how dare he go near my Olivia when I had ordered him not to. I've been far to lenient on him, now he thinks he disobey me! Me the king of all vampires. Well, my dear brother Marcus, I think it's about time I show you and everyone else who's the boss._

Smiling at that thought, Dominic threw open the heavy ballroom doors and strolled inside. He could feel every pair of eyes on him, and he revelled in it.

"Marcus!" he bellowed as he stood in the middle of the hall. "Marcus, come out here and show yourself at once. Your king demands it!"

Hearing movement from behind, Dominic turned just in time to be tackled by his brother. Both went flying backwards into the buffet table, smashing it to pieces.

Covered in food, Dominic picked himself up and lunged for his brother who was also beginning to rise. Grabbing his brother by his shirt, Dominic swung him around and into the far wall. Following him, he smashed Marcus's head repeatedly into the brick wall, stopping when he saw the blood smear left behind. Deciding he had had enough, Dominic tossed his brother back into the middle of the room where he was picked up by two guards.

Feeling himself being hauled up by two sets of hands, Marcus's fury rose.

"Ill kill you my dear brother, do not worry for it is not an idle threat I give you, but a true promise." he spat the words at his brother.

Seeing his brother step forward in front of him, Marcus could do nothing when he felt his chin being raised, and his face slapped.

"You would do well to forget any idea of getting back at me, for it will not work. And for you lies and treachery I banish you from this kingdom and this family for eternity, and I hope to god you go and rot in hell." And with that final statement, the guards lifted Marcus up higher and dragged him out of the house.

Looking around, Dominic noticed everyone was watching him. Giving them a quick glare he rushed back out through the doors, slamming them behind. Finding Annie the maid, he told her to escort everyone out of the house and to made sure they all left. And with that he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom thinking about what he should do with Olivia.

* * *

Sobbing, Olivia slid down the door to land in a heap on the floor.

_How could he do this to me, What's going to happen now? What if he forgets about me, and I die down here! I don't want to die, im too young and not in this cell!_

Overcome with grief over her situation, Olivia didn't hear the footsteps coming closer. Giving a small scream as she felt a hand on her shoulder, Olivia launched herself across the other side of the room into the corner. To afraid to look up, she just sat there rocking herself gently while she heard the cell door open and someone walk inside.

"Well now deary don't be afraid of me." said the voice in front of her.

Recognising the voice as Annie, the nice old maid Olivia hoisted herself up and walked over to the maid.

"Oh thank god it's you Annie." she said clearly relieved. "You have to help me get out of here, please im begging you!" now beginning to plead with her.

"Now deary I really am sorry but the master put you in here, so I cant just go letting you out. Believe me it wouldn't turn out good for both of us."

"But, but what if he leaves me down here forever? Or what if he forgets about me? I could die down here Annie!" panic filling her voice.

"Nonsense, no one could forget you." Flashing Olivia a big smile she placed the tray that had gone unnoticed down on the bench.

"See, you haven't been forgotten. Now eat it all up and I'll be down later to collect the plates." and with another smile she walked back out the cell ignoring the rest of Olivia's protests.

Hearing her stomach grumble, Olivia gave a small sigh and began to scoff the yummy smelling food Annie had provided.

Finished eating everything, Olivia began to pace back and forth in the cell, planning her escape.

* * *

Walking to the far end of the cell and pressing her head to the bars, Olivia was able to see down to the end of the corridor where she noticed a guard stood.

Realising she could use this to her advantage, Olivia pounded on the bars, screaming for the guard. Seeing him walk towards herself, Olivia placed her hand on her stomach and pretended to be doubled over in pain.

"Oww! God this hurts so much!" screamed Olivia, making sure the guard could here her cries. "Oh my god! I need hep! Please, please someone help me!" she continued.

Fearing she might have been a little to dramatic, Olivia was relieved when the cell door as swung open and the guard rushed inside to help her.

"Miss? Miss what's the matter? Are you alright? Please miss, what's the matter?" the guard blubbered while clearly in a state of panic. Knowing if anything happen to her he would have to face his boss.

"Oww! God, my stomach hurts! I need help, I need a bathroom! I need to see Annie!" she answered still clutching her stomach in fake pain.

"Annie? Um I don't know.." the guard became uncertain, knowing that he wasn't suppose to let her out.

"Please!" she begged, adding in another cramp for effect. "It's that time of month and I **need**to see Annie and use the bathroom!"

Watching his face pale, as he realised what she was talking about, Olivia gave a small smirk before pretending she had another pain. They stayed like that for no more the a minute before the guard decided that he better take her upstairs so he wouldn't face his bosses anger at leaving his charge in pain.

Slowly making their way upstairs, with Olivia stopping occasionally for sudden bouts of "pain" that attacked her, they finally reached the top of the stairs and entered out into the hall way. Knowing this could be her only chance of escape, Olivia screamed in pain, dropping to the floor.

"Oh god, it hurts!" she howled "Go, please! Go get Annie she'll know what to do." she instructed before shedding a few fake tears.

Seeing the guard stand there uncertain at leaving her alone, Olivia gave another small scream which sent the guard running down to the other end of the hall, and up a set of stairs until he disappeared from sight.

Watching the guard run up the stairs and out of sight, Olivia picked herself up off the ground and began to run down to the opposite end of the hall, occasionally stopping to peak through doors in hope of an exit. After finding none or even the entry way back into the main hall, Olivia hear noises from people approaching. Running back to the nearest door, she only had time to fling the door open and launch herself inside before Annie and the guard made an appearance. Peaking through a hole in the door, she could she them talking about her.

* * *

"Well. Robert where is she then? Hmm." asked a annoyed Annie, who hated being disturbed when cooking dinner for her boss.

"I swear to god Annie, I just left her here!" replied the guard who was becoming panicked.

"And why did you just leave her there in the middle of the bloody hall way? Hell! Why did you even let her out of her cell, you know what the boss said!" she yelled at him.

"Well..well she was screaming in pain." he replied becoming more nervous by the second. "What should we do Annie? Looking to her for the answer.

"Well, let's see." she posed in a thinking stance. Pretending as if she had just thought of a brilliant idea she, hit Robert over the head. "You idiot! We find her!" she stated as if it was obvious. "You just want to hope that the boss don't hear about this, or there'll be hell to…"

"And what might I not want to hear about hmm?" asked a voice, while descending the stairs.

Both turning around in surprise, Annie was the first to fall to her knees, bowing in respect, followed by the guard.

"Well?" he persisted, arriving to stand in front of them both.

"Well sir, it seems that Robert let Miss Olivia out of her cell. It seems she was in great pain and asked to see me, so Robert bought her up here and let her sit here on the floor while he went to fetch me." said Annie, making sure to keep her eyes away downcast.

Watching his two servants, kneeling down in front of him, head bent, Dominic could think of nothing but how Olivia must be. Had someone thought she was a meal and taken her, or had she tried to escape again. Knowing that if she had tried to escape again, she hadn't succeeded as none of the security alarms had be triggered. Feeling himself calm down slightly, Dominic couldn't believe the stupidity of his guard. Making a mental note to get better training for his guards, Dominic swept pass his servants and began to walk down the hall way, stopping just before the door Olivia was hiding behind.

"Well, don't just kneel there. Get looking for her, she needs our help." he stated in a quiet, lethal voice, making both his servants jump up and scurry off to find her.

* * *

Giving a small chuckle at the sight, Dominic continued down the hall, heading for the ballroom in search of his Olivia. Moving past the room Olivia was hiding in, Dominic almost made it down the end of the hall before, he heard a small sneeze and a lot of banging. Racing back a few doors, he wrenched open the door to see Olivia sitting on her butt with various objects spread on the floor and a mop sitting on her heard. Laughing at the sight, he reached in and pulled her up, chucking the mop to the side in the process.

Pulling her out of the closet, Dominic hauled her up against his body and crushed his lips to hers. Feeling her trying to push herself away, Dominic pulled her even closer.

Teasing her lips with his own, it wasn't long before he felt her resistance crumble, and her open her lips in acceptance. Smiling slightly, He didn't need further invitation before he plunged his tongue into her mouth, where he met hers in a battle of wills. Hearing her sigh softly, Dominic chuckled slightly and continued his assault on her mouth.

Hearing voices coming closer, Dominic eased himself out of the kiss, finishing just as Annie and Robert came around the corner.

Giving them both a glare, he watched as they turned and ran away. Turning back around to Olivia, he was about to kiss her again, when a sweet scent hit his nose. Ignoring her protests, Dominic spun her around. Finding a cut on the back of her arm and blood oozing out, Dominic felt himself lose control. Hoisting her up, over his shoulders, fireman style, he raced up the end of the hall way, up the stairs and to his bedroom ignoring her screams to be let down.

Running into the closest room, Olivia gave herself a mental kick when she saw it was a broom closet. Knowing how dust made her sneeze uncontrollably, Olivia prayed that it wouldn't happen today.

Watching Annie and the guard, apparently called Robert, Olivia couldn't help but be surprised by the way Annie was acting. Usually such a nice old lady to her, Olivia wondered if it was all an act to become friends with herself. Saddened at the thought, Olivia turned her attention back to what was happening outside the door.

Giving a gasp as she saw Dominic appear in front of the door. Olivia slapped a hand over her mouth, causing the back of her arm to scrap at some object. Unsure of what, because of the darkness, Olivia suppressed a whimper in case he heard it.

Watching as he asked what happened to the now kneeling couple, and then ordering them about, Olivia became stiff from standing in one position for to long. Shifting to her left, she bumped up against another object. Feeling dust rise from the object, Olivia couldn't help but sneeze, causing her to bump into the shelf above her head. Feeling everything fall down on her, Olivia fell down on her butt.

Forgetting about everyone she gave a small gasp when she saw the door being pulled open and Dominic standing there.

Feeling herself being pulled up and out of the closet, Olivia felt relieved until she noticed the look she was being given. Staring into his eyes, Olivia saw the desire in them and knew what he was planning to do. Unable to stop him in time, she felt his lips come crashing down upon hers in a seductive dance. Knowing it was wrong, Olivia tried to push him away, only to have him pull her closer. Feeling herself lose resistance, Olivia gave up resiting him and let him reek havoc on her senses. Feeling him chuckle slightly against her lips before pushing his tongue into her mouth, she gave a small sigh before they continued their sensual dance. Feeling butterflies rising in her stomach, Olivia inched even closer, only to feel him ease out of the kiss.

Confused and disappointed at his reaction, she watched as he turned and gave a glare to the returned pair. Only just noticing them, Olivia felt her face growing red with embarrassment. Seeing them leave quickly, Olivia watched as he turned around and began to descend on her lips again.

Only to stop.  
Confused at what he was doing, she gave a small protest as he started to turn her around. Feeling him touch her bleeding arm, Olivia gave a small hiss of pain. Being turned back around, Olivia stared up into the Dominic's eyes again. This time instead of desire, she saw something else. Sensing danger, Olivia took a small step back, only to feel herself hoisted up onto his shoulder. His Jolted up and down as Dominic raced her down the hall and up the stairs to his bedroom, Olivia screamed to be put down but found herself ignored.

* * *

Finding herself placed back down on the ground in his bedroom, Olivia became furious.

"What the hell do you think you are doing hmm?" she yelled at him. Watching his face, Olivia began to take small steps back, further into the room, noticing that he kept coming closer.

"Now Olivia you really have tried my patience, and I have tried to be fair. But enough is enough." he stated while continuing to match each step with hers. "Im crazy for you Olivia. Im sorry but I cant wait any longer." Giving a low growl, Dominic lunged for her, crashing her body to his.

Feeling herself being pulled into contact with his body, Olivia felt his lips smash onto hers. Like a unsatisfiable hunger, she felt Dominic walk her back into the wall. Pressed between the two, she was helpless to stop the attack on her body. But rally knowing she didn't want to. Matching him kiss for kiss, Olivia started to tare impatiently at his shirt.

Leaving her mouth, Dominic started to tail kisses down the side of her neck. Brushing aside the straps to her dress, he slowly made his down her body, stopping at her hip. Hearing her moan, He could help but laugh against her hip.

Feeling him laugh against her hip, she reached down and pulled his head back up to meet their lips again. Feeling her dress being slid down her body, Olivia stepped out of the material and kicked it aside.

Running his hand all over her body, Dominic couldn't help but moan against her lips. Feeling her tug at his shirt, he felt her become impatient with the buttons, eventually ripping the shirt off. Feeling himself grow hotter, and the smell of her blood grow heavier, Dominic lifted her up, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist and led her to the bed, placing her down on it and following her.

Falling down onto the bed, with Dominic following on top of herself, Olivia moaned. Feeling him trail kisses from her lips to her belly button and back, she was thrilled when he started paying special attention to her neck, finding it sensual and ticklish.

Hearing her heart pump fast, spreading so much blood through her body, Dominic growled into her neck. Feeling her squirm a little, he smiled before laying kisses at the base of her neck up to the bottom of her ear. Becoming to much for him, Dominic reared back and allowed his fangs to extend. Moving in swiftly he pierced her neck, feeling her shudder then scream.

Feeling a sharp pain in her neck, it took a second before she realised he had bit her. Letting out a small scream, Olivia struggled, trying to break free of his grip. Feeling him grip herself tighter, Olivia felt herself growing weaker and weaker by the second.

Her blood hit his mouth was like pure heaven. So sweet and thick, Dominic new he would have trouble not taking every last drop. Knowing she was trying to get away, only increased his desire. Feeling her becoming weaker and weaker, he drank from her until she slowly lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while but ive been busy will try harder next time though. And thanks for the review they really help and keep em up.

Translations

Piccola: little one

Bella mia: my beautiful one

Chapter 6:

"Uh" groaned Olivia as she gripped her head in pain. Feeling as if she had a hangover, she tried to remember what happened. Unable to think properly, she was about to sit up, when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and tug her backwards. Pulled up against a solid wall of muscle, Olivia couldn't help release a small shiver or anticipation.

"Mm, and were do we think were going, _bella mia_?" whispered a voice in her ear.

"Uh," She groaned again, feeling like she was going to be sick. "What happened?"

"You do not remember, _piccola_?" he whispered, this time into her neck. When is warm breath hit her neck, Olivia felt a sharp sting coarse through her body, making her gasp loudly.

"What is it _piccola_, don't you like it?" he chuckled, breathing on the same spot again.

Olivia felt the stinging sensation go through her body again, but this time it wasn't unpleasant. Secretly it felt rather good.

Scared at that thought, she tried to pull herself out of his grip, but felt him tighten his hands around her waist

"Trying to leave, are we? Now Olivia that just wont do." he chided her as if she was a child.

"No! im not trying to leave, your just so heavy and uncomfortable. And jesus, would it kill you to put on a bit on shirt." she stated, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Now, Olivia I will not stand for your lying." he bit out, letting her go and getting out of the bed. "We are now joined and soon will be married, and married couples don't lie." he stated, pulling on some clothes much to Olivia relief. "Oh, and married couples also learn to look at each other without less then shirts, so consider yourself lucky." and with that he stormed out of the room.

Staring at the door, Olivia tried to process what had just happened.

_He's… mad at me. How the hel… MARRIGE! What is going on around here. God! If he thinks were getting married he really has gone insane._

Jumping out of the bed, Olivia had to wave of a bout of dizziness before she could continue her search for her clothes. Finding them, she was reminded of how they were taken off.

Pulling her clothes back on, Olivia walked over to the bedroom door and peaked outside. Seeing no one coming, she pushed it open further and walked out into the doorway, shutting the door behind her. Watching out it case Dominic returned, Olivia crept down the hallway, to the grand staircase. Silently walking down them, she was lost on which way to go next. Hearing someone coming from the left corridor, she turned right and hurried down to the first door, and quickly slipped inside.

"Well this is interesting, I didn't think I would have the pleasure of meeting you until later, if at all." a cold voice spoke.

Turning on the spot, Olivia gasped at the women who sat in front of her. Long black hair that fell to her waist. The women had a flawless, porcelain like complexion, that combined with her height made her seem fragile. But one look in those deep red eyes, and Olivia knew she was anything but fragile. The women, though only looking in her forties, seemed to hold an air of wisdom which surpassed it, making Olivia take an instinctive step back towards the door.

"Now dear do not be afraid of me. I am not hear to hurt you, in fact I should probably be the one who's worried." she said, her tone matter of fact.

"Who, who are you?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Ah, im sorry im Juliet." she replied, standing up and walking over to Olivia. Holding out her hand, Olivia hesitated for a few minutes before she accepted it, and was lead back over to the lounge.

Making sure she was as far away on the lounge, Olivia stared at the beautiful woman, Juliet, with unease.

"Im mean what I said before, little one. I don't not mean you any harm. I only wish to get to know you." she smiled reassuring.

"Um, why would you want to get to know me? And how do you know my name? It seems everyone knows my name these days." she sighed.

"Why little one you sound upset. How about I tell you what I know, if you tell me why your upset, hmm." she prompted.

"Oh, it's nothing ah, really its nothing." she stuttered at Juliet's doubting gaze.

"Oh, really?" she questioned. "Because I know that if I found myself taken, and moved into a scary mansion, with a intolerable man who I found out I was going to marry, I know id be upset."

"Ho.. How did you know that?" incredibility in her voice.

"Like I said little one, I know a lot about you and what is going to be happening." she stated. "I am willing to tell you what I know if you wish?"

"Oh, would you really?" hope rising at that thought. Olivia began to smile at her new friend.

"Of course I wouldn't mind telling you. It is after all your future, you should know what's happening in it."

"But how do you know what's going to happen?" she asked, beginning to wonder if her new friend was really a friend.

"Now little one do not become suspicious of me. I only know of your future because it was written many centuries before you or I were even born."

"What do you mean written? How could my future be written!" she yelled, jumping up off the couch.

Feeling agitated at all the uncertainties that were consuming her mind, Olivia began to pace back and forth. Making sure to put distance between herself and her new "friend".

"Look, I know this is all a bit difficult for you, but yes your future was written. It is called the prophesy of Aragon." she stated, her eyes following Olivia's pacing.

Feeling frustrated, Olivia could barely take in anything the woman was saying.

_Why the hell am I still here, talking to this crazy woman. I should be out there making my escape before that big baboon comes and finds me. Or maybe Annie, there really isn't something right about that lady. Im going to have to watch what I say around her. Hopefully not much, if I get out of here. And this woman, talking about some written future. Jesus its like the longer you're here, the crazier the people or things get._

Hearing the sound of laughter, bought Olivia back out of her thoughts.

"What's so funny!" she demanded, feeling satisfaction at the woman surprised face.

"Oh, nothing. Now do you want to know about this prophesy or what?" starting to become impatient.

Realising this could be something important, Olivia cramped down her urge to get out and walked over to the chair opposite Juliet and sat down.

"Sure, hit me with it." acting indifferent.

"Well lets see, ah, yes. It all began in the 4th century when King Aragon, who at the time was the king of a large kingdom called Gradoth, now called Italy. He was usually a fair ruler, but at times quiet scary. About 20 years into his reign, Aragon became ill, the disease he suffered is still unknown. He was on his deathbed, when a mysterious priest named Haradolph from a far away country, Romania I believe. He assured the king and his men that he could cure him, and even make him stronger for only a small cost. The king unable to stand the thought of dying, agreed without a second thought, sending his men away. As soon as they left, Haradolph caught the king and drained him of his blood and his illness. He then cut his wrist and made the king drink his red liquid. Or three days Aragon was shut in his room, withering in pain. By the third night he had became one, one of the first vampires."

"But what does this have to do with me?" stresses Olivia.

"Absolutely nothing." interrupted a voice from the doorway.

Knowing who the voice belong to, Olivia mentally kicked herself for not escaping when she had the chance.

Hoping she was wrong, Olivia turned around and was unsurprised to see a furious Dominic standing at the doorway. She was about to say something, when she noticed his angry stare wasn't direct at her, but at Juliet. Glancing back and forth between the two, she was surprised that Juliet didn't seem fazed by Dominic's anger.

Watching them in what seemed like a battle of wills, she was glad when Juliet finally gave in. Looking back over to Dominic she could see the triumph in his eyes and it made her hate him so much more

"I see the two of you have been talking. I wonder if it had anything to do with me?" he asked, smirking at Olivia.

Blushing at his stare, Olivia glared at him.

"Not everything is about you!" she huffed.

"No, but when my fiancé and my mother are talking, one tends to wonder what they could be discussing."

Walking further into the room he went and sat in the chair next to a shocked Olivia.

"Your, your mother?" taken aback, she glanced over at Juliet hoping for some sort sign that he was lying. Staring her in the face, Olivia felt herself go pale at Juliet guilt glaze.

"Im very sorry Olivia, I would have told you but I wanted your trust first." she said careful not to make eye contact.

"Well maybe if you had of told me, I could have. But now? I really don't think so." pushing herself up, Olivia turned and began to walk over to the door until she was pulled back by a strong arm.

"Olivia dear, I think I should help you back to your room. Just in case you get…lost."

"But what about your mother" indicating to her with her head.

"She'll be fine, it will only take a minute." And without even looking back for an answer, he then proceeded to lead Olivia back down the hallway and up the stairs in an eerie silence. Reaching her bedroom, Olivia attempted to step inside before having to speak with him, but was pulled back around.

"My mother is an unusual character. I fear her age has gotten to her, so she sometimes doesn't understand what her stories can do to people." he said, gently stroking her hair back from her face.

"Stories?" distracted, she tried to push his hand away without any luck.

"Yes, the little prophesy she was talking about. It is nothing but a story, so I want you to just forget about it, ok?"

Distracted with his hands travelling further downwards along her jawbone and down her neck, to which he began to stroke, Olivia found it difficult to breath let alone speak.

"Olivia? Is it a yes?"

"Hmm." Was all she could manage, with her mind trying to dampen the desire she was feeling at his touch.

"Olivia. Just say yes." he sighed, feeling impatient at the delay. He just wanted to kiss her but not without her agreement to forget about the prophesy.

"Uh, ye…yes." she whispered breathlessly.

Hearing his small chuckle, she didn't have time to think before he crushed his lips down upon hers. Gasping, Dominic took the chance to slid his tongue into her mouth of which he plundered as if searching for hidden treasure.

Feeling herself relax into his grip, Olivia began to kiss him back with just as much passion and soon their tongues were dulling in an heated battle for dominance.

For awhile they continued touching and kissing outside her door, until Dominic reluctantly eased themselves out of the kiss while still holding her close, smiling as her heard her moan of disapproval.

"Do not worry _bella _soon I will be back and we can continue, hmm?" placing small kisses on her nose, cheeks and jawbone, before travelling lower onto her neck. Kissing and placing small bites from her shoulder all he way up her neck, Dominic smiled as he felt her moans and shivers of desire.

"So you'll wait for me, yes?" he persisted, whispering in her ear.

"Mmm, maybe?" she moaned as he chuckled then tugged on her ear softly.

"We are going to have a fantastic marriage I think." he stated smugly, hugging her closer to his body, failing to notice her sudden stiffness.

"Get. Off. Me. Now." she demanded, pushing him back un expectantly that he went flying backwards, knocking over a antique chair.

Shocked at what she had done, Olivia didn't have time to run before he was on her, slamming her into the wall and taking her mouth with his in anything but a gentle manner as before. The kiss was designed as punishment, making sure to ground his tongue against the soft inside of her mouth. Feeling his fangs start to catch on her lip, Olivia struggled in a blind panic to be free.

_Cough, cough_.

Hearing the sound of someone else's presence bought Dominic back to reality. Realising Olivia from his punishing kiss he made sure to secure her body to his preventing an escape. Turning around with Olivia pinned to his side, he was shocked to see his sister Margret standing there.

"Really brother, you should no better then to be kissing girls in the hallway, especially when there's a bedroom right behind you." she smiled, betraying her stern voice.

Feeling Olivia stiffen next to him at the comment, he cast a warning glance to her before turning back to his sister.

"Margret this is Olivia." gesturing to captive in his arms. "And Olivia this is my sister Margret."

"Hi there, hope my brother is badgering you to much?" giggled Margret as she bounced forward to hug Olivia, only to come to a halt at her brother's warning growl.

"Well aren't we just snappy!" she huffed before turning on her heel and walking back towards the stairs, only to stop.

"Oh brother, you might want to finish up soon, before mother makes herself comfy downstairs. Otherwise you'll never get her out." and with a last smile at Olivia and a tongue poking at Dominic, she flew down the stairs and out of site.

Scared at being alone with Dominic again, Olivia tried to pull out of his grip, only succeeding in drawing attention to herself.

"Please! Dominic your hurting me!" she pleaded staring up into his now black eyes and they stared straight at her as if piercing her flesh.

Watching him draw closer, a shiver of fear ran down her spine. Feeling him trail his lips from the base of her neck up her ear, she was surprised by his actions.

"Don't ever! Do that again. Do I make myself clear!" he whispered harshly into her ear. Tugging on her ear again, this time roughly he smile as she yelped in pain, nodding her head in acceptance. .

"Olivia, answer me!" he demanded, grazing his fangs down her neck, feeling her shiver.

"Ye…yes, ill do what you say." Agreeing to anything that would get him to take those deadly weapons away from her neck.

"Good girl, now unfortunately I have to leave. As you know we have guests, but don't worry I wont be to long and when I come back we can continue what we were doing before we were interrupted. Now while im gone you are to stay in your room and wait for me, is that understood?" he demanded. Seeing her nod in acceptance, he placed a quick kiss on her lips before opening the door and gently pushing her inside and locking it.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Olivia demanded, banging on the door. Hearing him chuckle she became furious.

"Im just making sure you stick to our agreement. I'll see you later."

Hearing his retreating footsteps, Olivia ceased banging on the door. Turning around, she was shaken to see Annie sitting on her bed, knitting a scarf.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" Olivia demanded, still angry at Dominic's behaviour.

"Well, deary I tell you as you as soon as you calm down and talk to me nicely." she answered with a smile.

Glancing at the distrustful woman, Olivia calmed her angry, in the hopes of getting rid of the woman.

"Im sorry Annie, he just make's me so angry." she apologised, faking a smile and sitting down in the nearest chair.

"That's ok deary, but why do you stay if he treats you like that?" asking if it was the most natural question.

"Why? You know why Annie, it's not my choice to stay. He kidnapped me! What am I suppose to do? I've tried escaping and that hasn't worked. But you already know this so why bother asking? Is it just to be mean?" she demanded, becoming angry at the woman again.

"Calm down little one, I only ask for if you wish I could help you escape. You would like that wouldn't you? She enquired.

"But why now" suspicious of the old lady motives.

"Its simple deary, before I thought you were just another one of the masters playthings, but when he banished his own brother I knew you were the one for the prophesy." she answered, staring straight at Olivia with honesty.

Confused at the mention of a prophesy again which was suppose to be a story, Olivia forgot her suspicions of the old woman.

"What prophesy? I thought it was just a story?"

"Really, I expected better of you little one. I didn't think you would fall for that lie he spat out." she said looking disappointed.

"But why would he lie about this to me, surely it would be better to tell me, instead of lying about it?" Olivia asked perplexed.

"No my dear, for telling you would make it near impossible to complete." she assured.

"But, why?" Olivia persisted, becoming frustrated at the woman's attempt to avoid properly answering.

"Well its really simple my dear, the prophesy states that the heir to the vampire kingdom, will succeed to the throne only after he has found the one caring the special blood, turned her and marry her."

Gasping in disbelief, Olivia became ashen.

"But what has this got to do with me, I don't have any of this special blood." she exclaimed hoping it would do.

"That you know of dear, but vampires can smell it differently, and you definitely have special blood." smiling at the Olivia she persisted. "And that means soon you will be turned, unless I help you escape."

"You would help me?" Olivia questioned.

"Yes but we must leave now!"

Jumping off the bed and rushing over to the door. Olivia unsure of what the old lady was doing, slowly rose to her feet and walked over.

"He locked the door you know…" cut off by the sound of the door unlocking.

"I have a spare set so I can clean the house. As you can see it comes in handy. Now me must hurry and do not make a sound, me cant risk being seen." she hushed.

Careful to not make sound Olivia follow Annie down the hall to the stairs. Pausing for the old ladies signal she raced down the stairs and was pushed into the nearest broom closet.

"Ow!" she exclaimed hitting her head and the shelf.

"Shh, do you want to be caught."

Shaking her head, Olivia remained quiet, and they waited till the voices had long past before they stepped out and continued rushing along the hallway. Heading down the last door to the right, she was rushed through it and came to standing in a huge kitchen. It looked to be the size her old lounge room and bedroom put together. Bought back to reality by a sharp jab to the shoulder, Olivia turned to find Annie rushing over to the pantry. Unsure of what she was doing, Olivia followed and was surprised to se her pull back the small carpet and lift up the hatch on a small door.

"This will lead you down to an underground pipe. Follow it until you meet the first turn and go left. Follow that all the way to the end and you shall reach the beginning of the nearest town. When you arrive don't tell them your name or why you are there. Purchase a ticket home and the first available ride, change your name and forget this ever happened." Hanging over a small brown bag filled with coins, she pushed Olivia towards the hole.

"Thank you so much Annie, really." and with a quick hug and a smile, Olivia raced down the stairs leading into the pipe, feeling darkness surround her as Annie shut the door.

Feeling petrified of being alone, in a dark pipe, Olivia knew she had to do it if she wanted to escape. Trudging onwards for a while, feeling against the side of the cold pipe to find her way Olivia thought she heard the sound of footsteps. Pausing, she strained to listen for any sound. Hearing nothing she continued, awareness of something else's presence in the pipe.

"Well, well, well. What is a lovely young woman doing down here all by herself?" enquired a rough voice from in front.

Rooted to the spot in fear, her mind telling her to un but her body not listening, Olivia wished she had Dominic to help her.

"You havent even finished escaping and your already wanting him, oh my! Really Olivia anyone would think your in love with him!" he chuckle at his little joke.

"How are you!" she demanded, becoming angry at his intrusion into her mind.

"Oh Olivia that hurts!" whimpered the voice, in mock sadness. "You don't remember me? After all we had such a good time, me biting you, you dancing with me to make him jealous. Do you remember now?" he asked harshly.

"Marcus!" she gasped, trying to move backwards, only to be pulled back into someone's arms. About to scream in fright, a large hand covered her mouth, the other pulling her closer.

"Now, now no need to scream Olivia. Me and you are just going to go along and continue your escape, but instead of you running home your coming with me." and with that he spun her around and exposed her neck, laughing at her whimper of fear.

"Please don't!" she begged, before he plunged his fangs into her neck, immediately tearing them out with a small scream.

"That son of a bitch branded you!" he screamed, shaking her about in his rage. "Wait till I get my hands on him, I'll kill him!"

Olivia was thankful for Dominic's protection, even if he wasn't here.

"Don't you dare think about him you little bitch!" he screamed at her, digging his fingers into her arms in a painful grip, sniggering at her whimpers of pain. Leaning forward he whispered harshly in her ear.

"You think that mark will protect you, ha? You just wait and see, when were married the only mark that will count will be mine!"

"No! never. Ill never marry you! You're a despicable barstard." she declared, spitting in his face.

Growling at her, he pulled back his hand a slapped her across the face, knocking her unconscious.

Picking up her immobile body, he walked towards the exit humming the wedding song "Till death do us part."


	7. Chapter 7

**__**

Hi everyone sorry for the delay but life's been hectic and ive had a bit of writers block. But at least its here now and im already quiet a bit way through writing the next chap. Please keep reviewing, they keep me going and I hope to put the next chap up really soon. Oh, and a special thanks to V e n o m y z. - VP - who helped me get my ass into gear, so thanx.

Chapter 7:

Striding back into the lounge room, Dominic's frustration grew at the sight of his mother and sister pouring tea.

"I don't know why you bothered ordering tea, your not going to be here long enough to drink it." he bit out, while shutting the doors and walking over to the empty fireplace.

"Dominic, how dare you speak me like that!" Juliet stated angrily, while rising up from the lounge and towards the doors. "And to think I had come to help you get rid of your brother, oh well, come along Margret." she huffed, beginning to walk into the hallway.

Dominic surprised by his mother's words and sudden exit, raced over to the door, pushing Margret out of the way and grabbed his mother mid way down the hall.

"What are you talking about!" he demanded, gripping her throat tightly.

"Let mother go Dominic!" Margret screeched from behind, while trying to pull him off their mother.

Ignoring his sister, Dominic squeezed tighter.

"What are you talking about" he growled.

"Why should I tell you anything, your not exactly treating your mother very well now are you!" she spat back at him. Both ignoring Margret sobbing protests in the background.

"Ah, but at least im not killing you. That's got to count to for something." he smirked.

"God your like your brother sometimes." she stated. Silently congratulating herself when she head his growl of frustration. "Now I might be willing to tell you what I know if you let my pore little neck go and we can go back into the lounge room and talk like civilised vampires."

"Or we could just stand right here and you can tell me what you know and then I'll give you 3 minutes to be gone." smiling, at her momentarily shocked face before it went back to its usual empty mask.

"But darling, surely you know that this choking is doing nothing to me but a little bruise, so what are you going to do if I say no." she replied smugly.

"Your right this is doing nothing but I wonder if you'll say the same thing if I tie you up outside for the sunrise." he asked casually.

Gasping at the threat, Margret burst into even more tears as she flung herself onto Dominic's legs, surprising both her mother and brother.

"Ill tell you!" she sobbed into his pants leg. "Please I'll tell you everything, just don't hurt mamma." she replied over and over again.

"You stupid child" was all Juliet muttered before she was released from Dominic's grip and slumped against the wall.

"Now Margret ive let her go, see." He gestured behind him, while raising her up off the floor and leading her back towards the lounge room. "Oh and please come mother so we can all have tea." he stated with sarcasm.

Leading Margret back into the room he placed her gently on the couch, sitting down next to her.

"Now stop crying Margret, we need to talk, remember." he stated being gentle but firm.

"Um… ah… well you see…your k.k.ing, but you not!" she managed to stutter, before breaking out in tears again.

"Margret! What are you talking about! Of course im king." he stated becoming more and more frustrated.

"She means even though you are recognised as king, until you marry the special one, I believe her name was Olive…?" she stated, walking in and sitting on the opposite chair.

"Olivia" he muttered.

"Ah yes, Olivia, pretty girl she is." she smiled, thinking about earlier that day.

"Mother, I suggest you continue, my patients are at a limit." he warned.

"Oh, really, I would never had known." she stated in mock surprise.

"Mother." he growled

"Oh, alright. Even though you are recognised as king, your not officially until you marry Olivia and have an heir."

"Well that's all fantastic and thanks for the warning." sarcasm fuelling his voice, as he rose of the couch. "But if you hadn't have came at all, I would be currently fulfilling part of that prophesy already."

"It seems son you don't understand." Juliet rose to meet her son.

"No, I think its you who don't seem to understand. I don't want you here!" he roared, his temper at a end.

"Fine, but just so your ego doesn't get too big, don't think that prophesy applies just to you. If your brother had Olivia, he could marry her and become king." and with that last parting shot, she walked out of the room with Margret trailing behind, leaving Dominic standing there furious.

* * *

Watching the vampire who had just walked up to the door of the huge cell like room, Olivia drew further back into the corner. She remembered seeing Marcus in the pipe and him hitting her but that was all until she woke up here some time ago. And where was here, was the big question. Looking around she saw at least 8 other women in the room, some chained like herself, others not. They all wore dirty, ripped clothes and looked as if they hadn't had a wash in a while, but most importantly they all had that same look of hopelessness in their eyes. She bought her attention back to the vampire as he shifted the door open, walking in with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Well hello pretties, how are we all." he mocked, beginning to examine each girl along the wall.

"My my, it seems that we have forgotten our manners when being talked to, hmm." he stated, poking the closest girl with his foot, before moving on.

"Maybe, I should get the rest of the boys in and we could all learn them together." he walked over towards Olivia, stopping just before to pick up a girl who looked no older then 13. "What do you think about that, little one?", hearing no answer, he held her up higher off the ground by the throat, cutting of her air supply. "You know I REALY hate, when im not answered, especially by little pests, such as yourselves." he yelled at them, all the while continuing to shake the girl out of air.

Seeing the girl about to pass out, Olivia panicked.

"Don't you hurt her, you bastard." she yelled, while mentally scalding herself for such a childish statement.

Watching as he dropped the girl and stalked toward her, Olivia braced herself for what was to come.

"So you don't want me to hurt the poor little girl, hmm?" he mocked again, while hauling her off the ground, as far as her ankle chains would allow. "Then me and you will just have to play then." he chuckled, drawing his hand down her ace, feeling her shiver with fear.

"I'll never do anything with you!" she spat back at him, fear fuelling her on.

"Oh, I like a bit of fire!" he purred as he inched his ace closer to hers "Especially, when I drain you of it."

Scared, she tried to tug out of his grip. "It'll be over my dead body, before id allow you to touch me!"

"That's no problem for me." he replied, slamming her into the wall, his mouth sought to latch onto her neck.

Feeling the edge of his fangs scrape along her neck, Olivia prayed for Dominic's help.

Just as he was about to push his fangs in, a hand on his shoulder pulled him back and sent him flying across the room. Olivia, feeling the vampires weight lifted off her body, opened her eyes, thankful that Dominic had rescued her. But the instant she saw the man that had saved her life, Olivia felt sick. It wasn't Demonic that had saved her but Marcus.

"Im sorry baby, I thought they would have known better then to touch you." he said, moving closer to her.

"Wh..why am I here, Marcus?" she asked, her eyes following his every movement.

"Well, isn't that obvious sweetie? Were getting married remember." he chuckled, brushing a stay curl behind her ear.

"No were not, Marcus!" she anguished, while moving away from his grasp.

"YES. WE. ARE" he roared, gripping her wrist tightly, pulling her closer. "Now be a good girl while your down here, and I'll see you late for dinner." and with a quick kiss to her mouth, he let her go and walked back over to the door, pausing to pick up the other vampire and drag him out the door, slamming it shut.

* * *

Furious with his mother and sister's meddling, Dominic decided to have another drink before going back up to Olivia. Pouring one, he could help but think about Olivia.

__

God that women makes everything so impossible. Why cant she just accept what's between us and maybe we can finally move on and be happy. It's not like marrying me would be bad or anything, I mean who wouldn't want me.

Feeling less angry and more frustrated, Dominic put down the now empty glass and strolled out the door and back up the staircase towards Olivia's room. Standing in front of the door, he fished out the key, and was about to put in in the door when he noticed it was already creaked open. Pushing the door open slowly, Dominic carefully peered into the room, searching for anyone. Finding the main room empty, he rushed over to the bathroom, slamming it open, only to find it also empty. Panic coming over him, he rushed through all the other joining room, remembering to check the closets and wardrobes for her. Unsuccessful, Dominic ran back into the main room and was about to shout of for his guards, when he spotted something on Olivia's bed. Walking over, he bent down and picked up a ball of wool and needled, which were attached to a already knitted square. Thinking back, he tried to remember if she had ever mentioned that she was knitting anything. Unable to think of her ever mentioning it, he dropped them back onto the bed and walked towards the door. Pausing as he hand reached the doorknob, he mind was filled with a flashback.

**__**

"Morning Annie, what are you doing today?" he asked strolling into the kitchen.

"Oh my, im so sorry master, ive forgotten to put your breakfast on." she apologised quickly, jumping from her seat to start making it.

"Relax Annie, I think im quiet capable of warming up my own blood." he reassured kindly, gesturing for her to sit back down, which she did slowly. "What are you doing anyway, if you don't mind my asking?" he asked, while grabbing a cup of blood out of the fridge and placing it in the microwave.

"Um, well, im actually knitting a blanket for my daughter." she replied, embarrassed.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a daughter, were is she?" stunned at the news.

"Away, she being…travelling, and soon she'll be coming home, so I thought id knit her a blanket."

"Well, your daughter is very lucky to have a mother like you." he stated, pulling the cup out of the microwave and heading towards the door.

"Thank you master, though I don't think I worthy of such compliments." she looked downwards.

Turning back in surprise of that comment, Dominic stared at the old lady's odd behaviour. Walking back over to her, he placed the cup down and gently picked up her hand, holding them in his.

"Your are always worthy of compliments, because they are the truth. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." And with a quick peck to her cheek, he picked his cup up again and walked out of the kitchen, leaving her sitting there with a stunned expression on her face.

Leaning onto the door, Dominic's body was trembling with hurt and sadness. Annie. She had something to do with Olivia's disappearance. She's betrayed me.

* * *

Sinking back onto the floor as Marcus left, Olivia cover her face with her hands and began to cry.

"P..p..please don't cr..cry"a voice whispered next to her.

Looking up, Olivia was startled to see the little girl that she had helped earlier and a even younger boy sitting next to her.

"My names Marcie and this is my little brother Koran" she whispered, gesturing to the boy next to her.

"Hi, my names Olivia, what is this place." she asked, while wiping her face dry.

"Im not really sure, me and my brother were bought here, when they killed our parents six months ago." she answered, hugging her brother and he started to cry.

"Im so sorry, how old are you both?" her heart breaking, hearing their story.

"We'll im 8 and my sister is 14" Koran answered for the first time, while still crying softly.

Unable to watch anymore she drew them closer, hugging them both. Feeling them both tense, she felt relieved when they collapsed on her both crying freely with their grief. They sat there, hugging and crying with each other for what seemed like an eternity, before another guard came to the door, breaking up their group.

Walking up to Olivia he glared at her before bending down and unlocking her chain.

"Get up, the master wants you to eat with him." he ordered, walking to the door.

"You can tell you master he can go fuck himself!" she threw back, refusing to move.

Turning, he walked back over, and hauled her up off the ground, taking satisfaction in her yelp of pain.

"That wasn't a request, it was an order." and with that he pulled her out of the room and up the stairs, ignoring her struggles.

A few minutes later, she was pushed through two huge doors into a candle lit room.

"Welcome sweetie, did you miss me?" came a whispered voice from behind, startling her.

Jumping, Olivia turned to stare up into Marcus's eyes.

"Why cant you just let me go." she asked, desperation becoming apparent.

"Why cant you just accept were getting married." he demand back.

Together they stood there glaring at each other, neither backing down, until the door creaked open and a maid walked in.

"Sir, dinner is ready when would you like it bought out?" the maid squeaked, clearly frightening to be interrupting.

Marcus, continued to stare at Olivia.

"Now will be fine." he dismissed the maid with a flick of his hand. With the maid gone both Marcus and Olivia continued to stare at each, until suddenly Marcus started laughing. A soft chuckle that turned into a full blown laughter attack, which had tears rolling down his face and Olivia confused.

"What's so god damn funny!" she demanded, hating the thought of him laughing at her.

"Your attitude!" he replied, starting a new round of laughter.

Still confused as ever, Olivia was surprised when he grabbed her hand and lead her over to the dinning table, and placed her in a chair.

Deciding he was crazy, Olivia kept quiet and waiting for dinner to be served. She didn't have to wait long before, the maid and another appeared serving some soup and wine. Even though she refused to talk to him, Olivia wondered why he hadn't said anything to her.

"I cant wait to marry you." he pronounced, as soon as the maids had left.

"Where not getting married!"

"Just think, tomorrow we'll be married. And I'll get to taste your flesh and blood and no mark will stop me." ignoring her comment completely.

"Were not getting marr… tomorrow!" she screamed. "Were not getting married tomorrow!"

"Yes we are sweetie, seeing as I don't do sunlight were going to have a nice romantic night time wedding." he smiled at the thought.

"We cant get married and definitely not tomorrow!" panic filling her voice.

"And why not?" he asked, becoming bored of her instant denials.

__

Because its not enough time for Dominic to find me.

"Because…because I don't have a dress!" she explained, pleased at her sudden thought.

"Then there no need to worry any further sweetie, because you've got a dress fitting tomorrow." he assured her.

"Oh, um, great." she answered bleakly.

"Now how about we toast to union tomorrow, hmm"

Watching him raise his glass, Olivia followed hopelessly.

"To eternity together!" he pronounced, tapping his glass against hers, and then gulping it all done.

Olivia watched him in disgust and only took a small mouthful. Feeling a sickly copper flavour hit her tastebuds, she realised that it was blood. Feeling sick, she stood up quickly and spat it back out, landing it into Marcas's grinning face.

Everything happened quickly then. Marcus jumped from his chair, emitting a feral growl as he grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the wall, ignoring her moan of pain.

"That was a very stupid thing to do Olivia." he purred into her ear, while scratching a nail slowly down her face. It was drawing a little blood but it wasn't going to leave a scar.

"Now I have been nothing but nice since you have arrived, I've even managed to save your life, and what do I get in return, hmm" he questioned silkily. "I'll tell you what, ive gotten glared and snipped at. And all those bloody denials of us getting married. Well guess what, im done being nice. From now on it's my way or no way. You will obey my every command and answer all my question with sir or master am I understood!" he demanded, shaking her a little.

"Y..Yes" she whispered, fearing for her life.

"What did you say!" he demanded, shaking her harder.

"Yes, master" she answered again, her head bowing in shame.

"Good! Now lets get you to bed, I don't wont a tired bride on my hand tomorrow night." and with that he pulled her off the wall and lead her out the dinning room and over to the guard outside.

"Take her to the guest room and stay outside. And make sure no one leaves or enters." he ordered the guard, watching as the guard took Olivia by the shoulder and lead her down the hall and around the corner.

Reaching around the corner, Olivia pushed the guards hands away, furious with her treatment from Marcus. She continued to walk in silence as she follow the guard down two more hallways, until he ended in front of a door.

"This is it, and don't bother trying to escape." he sneered, pushing her inside and locking the door.

Storming into the room, Olivia seethed in unrestrained anger. Seeing a vase on the coffee table she picked up and threw it at the door, feeling pleased as she watched it shatter into a thousand pieces. Feeling slightly better now, Olivia began to study the room. It wasn't to small with dark red walls and a small single bed on the farthest wall. There was a bedside table with a little lamp, and a clock. Looking around further, she saw a door which lead presumably into a bathroom and a wardrobe next to it. In the middle of the room was a small black leather couch and a little coffee table which has heald the now shattered vase.

To tired to worry anymore, Olivia walked over to the bed and laid down, not bothering to find anything to change into. Lying down she counted the minutes on the clock, until she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Annie, how could she do that to me.

Feeling hurt at what she had down, Dominic raced out of the bedroom, down to the kitchen to find her. Slamming the door open, he barely noticed the scared glances he received from his other servant, before heading over to the chief cook.

"Where's Annie" he demanded, barely containing his anger.

"Sh…she went to clean the lounge room." the man stuttered.

Not waiting any longer, he raced back out the door and headed for the lounge room. Hearing the sound of voices, he pushed through the doors and watched as everyone stopped and stared.

"Everyone leave." he ordered, watching them all nearly running to get out. "Except you Annie." he spoke, he voice chilling.

Waiting until everyone else had left, he studied the old lady, who to his satisfaction had become pale.

"Master, have I done something wrong/" she asked, her face trying to look innocent.

It might have worked once before, but now he knew better.

"Maybe, what have you been up to today?" he asked in a polite manner, not wanting to give away what he knew yet.

"Um, I have been cleaning and organising the servants as always, master." she answered dutifully.

He could see the fear in her eyes and knew she knows she's been caught.

"So you haven't been up to see Olivia then, hmm" he enquires softly, scaring her even more.

"Um, no master. Ive been too busy working." she answered again, panic becoming evident.

"Really, then how come your sowing was on Olivia's bed and now she's gone missing." he roared, fed up with the game they were playing.

Watching her as she tried to find an answer, he was shocked when she threw her frail body onto the floor in front of him and began to weep uncontrollably.

"Im so sorry master, so sorry." she muttered again and again, between her sobs.

Scared for Olivia's safety he tried to pressure her for more answers.

"What did you do, Annie?" he demanded.

"He…he has my daughter." she wept

"Who has your daughter?" frustration becoming more and more evident in his voice.

"Marcus." she whispered.

Feeling his face drain o colour, Dominic couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Marcus, has your daughter?" he asked, not believing what she said.

"Yes, her father sold her to him in return for his life, over 10 years ago. The only way I could get her back was to give him Olivia." she wailed, beginning to cry all over again.

Dominic was shocked. He was feeling sorry for Annie and her daughter until he heard the last part of her story.

"You gave him Olivia?" he asked shocked at what she had done.

"I had to, don't you see!" she yelled in fear of him not understanding her reasoning.

"You understand, you decided not to come and ask for my help instead you decided to not only sacrifice my mate but the future of our kingdom." he spoke, each word delivered as if it was stabbing her. "You disgust me!"

And without looking back, he stormed out of the lounge room, ignoring her sobbing cries to forgive her and headed to his car. He was determined to make it to Marcus's before anything happened to his Olivia.


	8. Chapter 8

****

_Sorry this chap has been really late. i havent forgotten about this story, i just couldnt think how to end it. Plus ive been busy with school and work and family drama, so sorry. But i still love to hear what you think, so give me any reviews you have, especially on the ending of this chap cause i dont know if i like it. It feels to rushed for me, oh well. Thanks anyway. _

Chapter 8:

Feeling something tapping her shoulder, Olivia tried to brush it off. When it became more insistent she groaned and opened her eyes.

Shocked, she was staring into the face of a beautiful lady. She was tall, slender and pale with ice- blue eyes and a look that said don't mess with me.

Sitting up, Olivia tried to move further away.

"I'm not going to hurt you." she stated flicking her long curly brown hair over her shoulders, clearly impatient. "My name is Zaria and im going to be helping you try on your wedding dress and too get ready." she informed Olivia, answering her unspoken question.

"Why are you helping me, you don't look like you want to." she asked though knowing she was probably ordered by Marcus to do it.

"Because unlike everyone else, I have the most to gain by making sure you get married." she answered, walking across the room to the closet .

"Do you know that I don't want to marry him?" Olivia asked, hoping for some help.

"I know, but I don't care." she shrugged.

"How can you say that!" Olivia demanded, angry at the woman's indifference.

"Because once you married I can go home to my mother. I think it's only fair."

"Why aren't you with her now?" confused at the women motives.

"Because my dad sold my life for his here, and my mum work's for Dominic so I haven't seen her in over 10 years now." she stated with no real emotion.

"Your mother works for Dominic?" Olivia questioned, finding it strange that he would allow one of his worker's children to be taken away by his brother.

"Yes, I believe you know her, remember Annie?"

Shocked, Olivia stared at the woman. She was Annie's daughter. That meant Annie had set her up, that she did know Marcus was down there. Olivia felt like she was about to start crying all over again.

Apparently Zaria thought so to, because she walked over to were Olivia sat in bed and pulled the covers down, and pulled Olivia out of bed.

"I don't want to see any tears." she demanded, pushing Olivia into the bathroom. "Now take a bath, im going to go get you some you some lunch seeing as it's already midday and you slept in. I'll be back in a few minutes in which I expect you to be out." closing the door on a stunned Olivia, she headed out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

Olivia shocked at Zaria's attitude moved slowly to run a bath. Sinking into the steaming hot water, Olivia began to think about how she was going to stall this wedding.

__

I wonder if saying no will work.

Laughing at the idea of it, Olivia got to work scrubbing herself clean and getting out of the bath. Finding a towel, she had just got it tied around her, when there was knock on the door.

"Time to get out, lunch is ready!" was shouted through the door.

"Coming" was all Olivia yelled back, before realising she had no clothes. _Great so now ive got to walk about in front of her with only a towel, god really mustn't like me! _she sighed, frustrated at her no control of anything.

Walking back into the bedroom, the first thing Olivia saw was a deep red dress on her bed. Ignoring Zaria sitting on a chair next to the bed, she slowly walked to the bed a picked up the dress. On closer examination she realised it was her wedding dress she was holding, it and dropped it immediately.

"Im not wearing that!" she growled, finally acknowledging Zaria's presence.

"Im afraid you have no choice." was the only reply.

"I refuse!" she yelled staring into Zaria's calm face as she gestured to the gown.

Watching her rise from her seat and calm walk over to stand in front of herself, Olivia tried to step back, but was caught by one of Zaria's strong hands.

"Now listen too me! Not everything is about you and today you** will **get married, and I **will** leave this place. **Nothing** is going to stop that!" she hissed, pushing a shocked Olivia onto the bed.

"But.. But" struggling, wit her towel Olivia tried to sit up.

"Not buts! Now eat your bloody lunch because after that im doing your hair and make up, then it'll be time to go." she ordered, gathering the fallen dress and placing it over a chair before picking up the lunch tray and placing it on the bed. "And be quick about it, I don't have all day!" and with that she stormed out the room, leaving Olivia sitting there speechless.

* * *

Around 20 minutes later, after Olivia had eaten her lunch , and composed her self as best as possible, Zaria gave a quick knock and walked back in.

"Good girl, its about time you started acting sensible." she mocked, walking over to the bed were Olivia was still sitting.

"Why are you being so mean?" she asked, hurt be the women's attitude.

"Because you are so selfish! Do you know what it feels like to have lost your family, to know that there alive and not only cant you touch them but you cant even see them." she answered, becoming angry again.

"Yes" she whispered. "The day Dominic took me away, I had had a fight with my family. My brother, Robbie had asked his girlfriend Melina to marry him and she agreed. That day they had come to my parents house were me and my sister Laurie still lived to tell us the good news. My parents were angry, they thought Robbie was too young and was throwing his life away. But I agreed with Robbie, it was his decision not our parents. Well, my parents didn't like my opinion so they kicked me out, and told me not to come back until I had learnt to respect there decision. They probably don't even know im missing, just that I don't want to come home."

Tears filling her eyes once again, Olivia stood up and walked past Zaria towards the bathroom.

"If you had the chance, would you go back to them?" she whispered.

Her hand pausing in the bathroom doorknob, Olivia turned back towards the woman.

"Of course I would." she replied, hoping that this meant Zaria was going to help her go home.

"Even if it meant leaving Dominic behind, forever?"

"Um.." she paused, unsure what to say. _Sure he had kidnapped me and he was an arrogant asshole, but other times he just made my heart beats so fast I thought it would bust._ "I honestly don't know." sighing, she left the door and walked back over to the other woman.

"We'll I know I have a chance to get back to my family, the same as what you want. Ive already waited so many years, so im going to make sure your ready and waiting for your wedding. I **will** be free, no matter at whose cost!" she stated.

Turning, she picked up the wedding dress and handed it over to Olivia.

"Go put it on and be quick." she instructed pushing Olivia back towards the bathroom door, watching as she walked in and closed it with a heavy thud.

Slipping on the dress, Olivia was disgusted at how revealing the outfit was. The top was sleeveless and the cut dipped low into the front, offering a big view of her cleavage. It then turned into a corset, hugging her waist tightly and leaving nothing to the imagination. To then finally flare out down to the floor, in a bundle of red lace.

__

Great I look like a red whore on my wedding day!

She thought glancing into the mirror.

"Are you done yet!" Zaria shouted through the door.

Thinking it best not push the woman any further, she hurried out of the bathroom and straight into Zaria.

"Ouch! Someone's suddenly gotten eager." she teased, rubbing her forehead, as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Im sorry about that, but don't think im excited!" she replied, also getting to her feet.

"Then why run out of the bathroom?" she questioned, while drawing Olivia over to a seat with a table full of make up next to it.

"It doesn't matter!" she replied, feeling herself being pushed back into the chair. A shrug was all Zaria gave in acknowledgement before she began on Olivia's hair.

An hour later Zaria had finished putting Olivia's hair up into a bun, leaving a few tendrils down in curls which helped to frame her face. She had also put on some foundation, mascara and a bit of lipstick and was done.

"Okay time to go, your limo is waiting!" she stated happily.

"What! But im not ready!" Olivia panicked, jumping out of the chair and backing into the corner.

"Of course you are. Now are you going to come peacefully or not?" she asked.

For an answer Olivia just backed further into the corner.

"Alright" sighed Zaria, as she walked back over to the bedroom door and knocked twice. The door was opened and revealed two vampires at the entrance. Both were quite pale beings, but were one was short and muscled the other was uniquely tall with long waist length pale hair. Out of the two he was the one to watch out for.

"She's ready but she's not coming willingly. Would you two please take her down to the limo?"

Both nodding their heads, the walked into the bedroom and over to the terrified Olivia.

"Please don't do this !" she begged, pleading with each vampire.

Neither bothering with a reply grabbed an arm each and hoisted her off the ground. Ignoring her yell of protest, they began to walk out of the room and to the main entrance doors, all the while ignoring Olivia's protests to stop. Making in to the front doors, the short one let her go and proceeded to open the doors, while the other grabbed both her arms painfully, making Olivia scream in pain.

"You idiot!" she yelled, as she was pushed through the front doors by the blond vampire. The sunset, hit Olivia's eyes and she was momentarily stunned at the brightness of it. Both vampires seeing this, grabbed her quickly and chucked her into the back off the limo and gesturing to the fat little driver to drive. They then proceeded to get into the next car and follow from behind.

* * *

Arriving at the gates to his brother's mansion, Dominic was seething with anger and frustration. _Im going to kill him, and anyone that gets in my way. _Refocusing on the situation, Dominic reversed back a little and slammed his foot on the accelerator, breaking through the shabby gates. Speeding up the driveway, he barely made time to turn off the engine, before he was out of the car and marching up the stone steps. Not taking anytime to knock, he thrust opened the main doors and walked inside, finding to his displeasure that he was alone.

"Were the bloody hell is everyone." he muttered, walking into the lounge room.

"Can I help you?" a voice enquired from behind, causing Dominic to spin around in surprise.

He was surprised to see a tall pale women with ice blue eyes facing him.

__

She must be a vampire, and I bet she knows were Olivia is!

Running forwards he grabbed the women by the throat and slammed her into the wall. Making sure to never release his grip from her throat, he was shocked when she started coughing and struggling for breath.

"Why do you bother to struggle vampire? You don't need to breath and you cant beat your king, so why even try?" he enquired, gripping her throat stronger.

"Im… im not a vampire." she managed to croak out, while still in his grip.

"Mmm, really? So then what are you, pale one? He asked silkily, never releasing his grip on her throat.

"Ju.. Just a slave who never see's the sunlight and wants to go home." she whispered, her eyes pleading to his.

They stared, unmoving at each other for a few seconds, before Dominic slowly released her from his grip.

"What is your name?" he asked, moving back to give her some more room.

"Zaria" she coughed. "My name is Zaria."

"Your Annie's daughter." it was a statement not a question, and he watched the surprised look on her face at being identified.

"You…You know my mother?" she whispered, staring at him in shock.

"She lives in my home as a maid." he stated, frowning as her thought about Annie and her betrayal.

"Will you take me to her?" anticipation lighting her eyes.

"If you tell me where Marcus has taken Olivia" he demanded loudly, his thoughts focus back on Olivia.

He watched the girl- Zaria shrink backwards into the wall, her face staring intently down at her feet as she started shivering.

"Tell me where is Olivia?" he demanded again, walking forward and grabbing the girl.

"He'll kill me" she gushed out, before crying all over him.

Dominic feeling disgust rise once again at the thought of his brother and what he might be doing to Olivia, made him release his grip on the hysterical girl.

"Please, tell me were she is and I'll make sure you come back with me to your mother." he whispered assuring.

"Really" she whispered, all traces of crying gone.

"Really, now where are they?"

"There at the St, James chapel. There getting married." she rushed out, backing away at the look of fury coming off from Dominic.

"What!" he roared. And without looking back he ran out of the house and back into his car. Slamming the car into gear he speed out of the compound, and started to race down to the chapel, ignoring Zaria's yells to take her with him.

* * *

Arriving outside what looked to be a chapel, Olivia began to cry.

__

He's no going to make it! Im going to have to marry Marcus and then he'll used me and probably kill me.

Producing huge uncontrollable sobs, Olivia watched the car door pulled open and the two vampires drag her out of the car and up the stone steps, both ignoring her completely. Thrusting open the doors, they dragged Olivia inside and to her utter shock she saw the whole chapel had been decorated in flowers and streamers, all containing different shades of red to the darkest black.

"Well my love, I see you have finally arrived. And what a beautiful dress your wearing." Stated a voice, the voice of Marcus as he came up the isle in and black tux and took her hand, which the other vampires had dropped before slinking away. "Though I must say I will enjoy taking it off even better."

And before waiting for a response, he dragged her back down the isle to stand in front of the priest.

"Oh and love, just to let you know this isn't a normal wedding like the one's you humans have. Your consent isn't necessary, only your blood." He paused, to stroke down her neck with his hand, making Olivia shudder in disgust. "And we both know I don't need consent for that either." And with that threat he turned back to the priest and motioned for him to begin. All the while Olivia was screaming in her head to run and quickly but she knew there was no point. Thinking it best to be quiet for he moment she stood by Marcus' side and tried to listen to the priest.

"The bonding of two souls is a powerful thing…"

Olivia couldn't help but snort in laughter at that. _Marcus. Have a soul, yeah right!_ Feeling her hand being squeezed painfully by Marcus, she looked up into the priest angry glare and smiled as an apology.

"As I was saying, the bonding between two souls is very important. When two mated souls find each other, the bonding is a way in which the can tighten themselves together for eternity. Each soul knowing the love of the other and in itself bloom from the attention. The beings will share their thoughts, emotions, love and blood between the two souls and in so completing them. But with the happiness that comes from bonding, there is also sadness. For once two souls are bonded, to be apart both souls will wither and die from the lack of love and the beings from lack of blood. So I ask you Marcus, prince of all vampires, do you wish to be bonded to this human?" the priest asked, focusing his attention on them both.

Feeling eyes on her, Olivia turned towards Marcus and watched him watching her, before replying with a yes.

"Very well, to begin the bonding there needs to be n exchange of blood." the priest instructed, indicating that Marcus should go first.

Olivia beginning to panic at the thought of exchanging blood with Marcus, started to back away from the alter. She was only able to take a step back, before Marcus pulled her back and into his grip. Ignoring her scream of panic, and the sobs that began to rack her body again, he pushed her head to the side and bit into her neck. Only taking a mouthful, he let go of her neck and quickly slashed his own wrist, making sure to not let her out of his grip.

Seeing what he was about to do, Olivia quickly shut her mouth. She watched as Marcus tried to open her mouth and get some of his blood in it. Olivia congratulated herself silently on holding him off, but was unprepared when he backed her up against the wall that pinned her in place and placed his spare hand over her nose, making her unable to breathe. She tried to hold of for as long as possible, but after a minute Olivia's mouth opened to breath in some air only to be shut again, but this time from Marcus's wrist. Feeling the blood drip into her mouth, Olivia tried to pull away.

"Swallow, and I'll remove my hand." Marcus urged, pushing her harder into the wall.

Shaking her head, Olivia tried hard not to swallow the blood that was now pooling into her mouth.

"Swallow it!" he roared, slamming her back into the wall again.

Feeling some of the coppery liquid slide down her throat as she was slammed into the wall, Olivia tried to wrench his wrist away before she fainted. Unable to make him move, she was shocked and relieved when Marcus was suddenly flown to the other side of the room and Dominic was standing in front of her.

Her relief for seeing Dominic was short lived, as just as he took a step towards her, Marcus's followers all appeared out of the shadows and surrounded Dominic. Being blocked from Dominic's view by the vampires, Olivia tried to stand up, but fell again from dizziness. Olivia could only watch in horror as all 10 vampires attacked at once, managing to knock Dominic to the ground. She was about to call out to him, when an hand covered her mouth and an arm went around her waist, lifting her off the ground. Feeling herself being dragged back down the isle, she managed to rip the arm off her mouth long enough to yell for Dominic, their eyes meeting for second before he was kicked into the wall and she was dragged outside and shoved into the car. Losing her balance, Olivia tried to right herself as the car started to speed off down the street. Feeling hands pick her up of the floor, she was disgusted to see that it was Marcus, smiling like he had won a big prize. Ripping her hands out of his, she sat down on the seat keeping as far away as possible.

"Now love, don't act all shy on me. This is a time for celebration. Were about to complete the bonding, my brother is hopefully dead and im to be king. This is definitely a celebration." Laughing, he grabbed Olivia and bought her to his side. "And when we get home, were going to complete the bonding and I bet you can guess how." he smirked, looking at breasts.

* * *

Dominic hearing Olivia yelled his name, felt himself go cold watching Marcus dragging her outside. Feeling himself going flying into the wall after being kicked, he knew he would have to hurry to save Olivia. Standing up, he caught the vampire's arm as he was about to be punched and sent him flying into two other vampires. Another three ran at him, but he jumped out of the way just in time to see them go flying through the doors and into a broom closet. With only one vampire left, they began to circle each other, both calculating how to take their opponent down. The vampire suddenly flew at him and Dominic quickly grabbed a cross lying on the floor and stabbed him straight in the heart, watching as he fell to the floor in pain. Knowing it wouldn't hold him for long, Dominic gave a quick look over to the other vampires starting to stir, before he bolted down the isle and smashed open the doors. Running back to his car, he quickly got out his cell phone and rang his second in command, Jacob.

"It's me, get the rest of the group together and get to Marcus's house quickly. He wants to start a war and we will oblige."

"Did you get Olivia?"

"No. I want you there in 15 minutes." And without waiting for an answer, Dominic cut the connection and took off back to Marcus's house, hoping that he would make it in time to save Olivia.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Arriving back at the mansion, Marcus dragged Olivia out of the car and up the stairs.

"I think that it's time to get this bonding complete, don't you agree love?" he mocked, racing her through the doors and down the hallway.

Olivia just sobbed, as she let him pull her along.

_This is all my fault. Dominic is probably dead because of me. I deserve whatever Marcus does to me, im just as evil._

Feeling herself being lead into a massive room, Olivia realised that it was Marcus' bedroom. The walls were a deep crimson colour, and it was dark but for a few candles. And even though the huge bed made her nervous, it was the sight of the chains hanging on the walls that scared her.

"I see you've found my little toys." his voice whispered in her ear. "If you want we can have you be a naughty girl later, and have some fun with them."

Shivering, Olivia felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her up against his body. Revulsion settled in her stomach and she fought hard not to throw up.

"Now love, we need to complete the bonding, but as my brother is dead and my leadership is secure im willing to be a gentleman about it." His voice whispering in her ear as he stroked his face down her neck.

Olivia snorted with laughter.

"You. A gentleman?"

Marcus stopped his tracing of her neck, to swing her around quickly, facing him.

Feeling him staring at her, Olivia looked down afraid to meet his eyes.

"You think that I cant be a gentleman. You know what, your right. I cant be. That would be to human for a king. But I'll show you what I can do."

Suddenly Olivia felt herself pitched forwards, as Marcus spun her around the room, as if they were dancing. Unable to do anything, she gripped onto him hard, as he spun faster and faster, making them a blur. She heard him begin to hum, making a song she had never heard before.

_Oh god, were dancing! What the hell? This is just a sick game to him, now that he has everything he wants._ Olivia felt herself becoming sick as he spun her even faster. Just as she was about to throw up, he stopped, flinging her from his grasp.

Olivia felt herself flying outward, and crashed back into the wall. Pain seared down her back and in head, as she fought being sick on the floor. She tried to move, but the room was still spinning as she fell back again. In the distance she heard laughter, but before she could get her mind in order, she was hoisted back into a pair of steel arms.

"Ah, my love, my little Olivia, you really do amuse me." he pulled her over to the bed, laughing at her disorientated state. "See, I am a romantic. I tell you I love you, I marry you, and I even set the scene with a dance."

Feeling herself being pushed onto the soft bed, Olivia tried hard to get her thoughts in order. As she tried to get up, she felt Marcus lie down next to her, pulling her back against his body.

"You know what I love best about my little Olivia, hmm. It's the way your heart beats so fast when im around, the sound of your blood as it rushes through your body. It must be love for me that makes it speed up so. It tempts me every minute im with you." Holding her with one arm, he used his other hand to slowly stroke down her face and neck. "I really am going to miss that sound."

Suddenly, he grabbed her face and twisted it to the side, bearing her neck to him. Feeling her struggle, he gripped her harder and broke her skin again with his mouth. Her scream of pain, pushed him on as he gripped on her neck harder with his mouth and began to steal her blood.

Olivia screamed as he bit her neck again, the pain sharp, and blinding her momentarily. She tried to struggle but only received a growl as his hands pulled her closer roughly. She felt him drain her, further and further towards her death. She felt the world becoming darker as more time passed, and as she nearly collapsed completely, she heard in the distance a sudden thump and screaming.

Marcus must have heard it too, because the next second she felt herself free from his grip, though she was still unable to move.

"Sorry love, it seems we have company. But never mind I'll be back in a few minutes." He leaned down as kissed her on the lips, seeing her eyes partially glazed over. "Now I don't think you'll be going anywhere love, but just in case I'll lock the door.".

Faintly hearing the door shut, Olivia struggled to remain awake. Somewhere in her mind she knew this meant something, but just didn't have the strength to figure out what. Trying hard to get move her limbs, Olivia just managed to roll of the bed and onto the floor, wasting all the energy she had left. Lying there she felt herself slip back into the familiar darkness.

* * *

Dominic skidded the car to halt outside the mansion. Seeing Jacob standing there with the rest of group, he ran towards the door, thrusting them open. Distantly he heard a woman scream as they all stormed in, but he was focused entirely on finding Olivia before Marcus could hurt her. Moving towards the main hallway, he was suddenly flown back onto the floor, as a young vampire hit him in the chest. Looking up, his anger grew.

_Don't they know who I am! I am the king of all vampires. They should be lucky to even be in my presence. It's laughable to even think they could take me on or stand in my way. _

Lunging forwards, Dominic grabbed the surprised vampire by the throat as through his backwards, watching him fly through one wall then another. Moving towards the hallway again, he was about to climb the stairs when Marcus appeared at the top of them.

Seeing his brother standing their, he stilled. _This thing! My so- called brother has taken what is mine. My women, my possession! Im going to rip him apart. _

Racing towards each other they met in a tackle, both rolling back down the stairs.

* * *

Still swimming in the darkness, Olivia was dreaming of her family and what life with Dominic would have been like.

Faintly, pounding was becoming louder and louder as her dream continued on, until it pulled her awake. Laying there on the floor, she still felt weak but realised someone was at the door. Scared of who it could be, she managed to pull her self upwards into a sitting position, too weak to stand, and started backing further away from the door.

Not having moved much, she became terrified when the door burst open and two figures raced in.

Suddenly they flung themselves at her, Olivia giving off a small scream before she realised them were hugging her. Pulling back the hoods on their coats, she was shocked to find it was Marcie and Koran.

"Wha…what are you doing here? How did you get out?" she stammered, still shocked and weak.

Marcie just shock her head, mumbling about a pale women who let them out, before she and Koran grabbed one of Olivia's arms and pulled her to her feet.

Still not able to stand by herself, she leaned on Marcie as, Koran lead them out of the room and down the hallway, stopping in shock as they met the scene in the main hall.

Olivia thought she was going to collapse again, with either relief or fear, not sure which one. Dominic and Marcus were in the middle of the room, which vampires surrounding them, both swords drawn and facing each other. Marcus flung his sword forward, with Dominic blocking the attack and hitting back, slashing Marcus' arm. Marcus growled and lunged forward again, both him and Dominic becoming blurs to Olivia with their fast movements.

Unable to bear watching, Olivia began to cry, feeling Marcie and Koran hug her tighter.

"Please can you take me closer, in need to help Dominic", she pleaded to the pair, needing to help in anyway.

They just looked at her, thinking it wasn't a good idea.

"Please, im begging you. I have to get closer!" becoming desperate, and frustrated at not being able to see what was going on, Olivia attempted to move forward by herself.

She had only moved an agonising step, before she felt Marcie and Koran at her side again, as the helped her push through the crowd, to the middle of the room.

* * *

Not realising how fast they were moving Dominic blocked his brother's attack and impaled his sword into Marcus' stomach. Everything stopped. Marcus stumbled backwards choking out blood, before he fell to his knees.

Dominic felt that primitive sense of satisfaction at winning, before his face fell onto Olivia's.

* * *

Seeing him bring Marcus to his knees, Olivia sobbed with relief that Dominic was ok. Looking up, she met Dominic's eyes, and watched as he raced towards her, happiness strengthening her. Pushing herself away from Marcie and Koran, she stepped out to meet him. Feeling his arms wrap around her in an embrace, she cried with happiness at not having lost him. Standing still, locked in each other's arms, it felt to her like it had been an eternity since she had seen him. Opening her eyes, she gasped quickly and pushed Dominic to the side as Marcus plunged his sword into her chest.

* * *

Dominic raced towards Olivia, wrapping her in his arms. _Im never letting her go again. Not my love, my Olivia, I wouldn't survive losing her!_

Hearing her tears, of what he hopped was joy, he pulled her even closer to his body.

Suddenly, he heard her gasp and before he ask what was wrong, he felt himself being pushed to the side.

Seeing his brother's sword go through Olivia's chest, Dominic was shocked still. Unable to think clearly, he watched as she fell backwards and Marcus' shocked face. Rage quickly consumed him, as he picked up his dropped sword and as quick as lightening run the blade through his brother's neck.

Not bothering to watch his brother's head to fall off, or his body turn to ash, he raced to Olivia.

Laying on the floor with her, he watched as she struggled for breath.

"My love, my Olivia, I have to take the sword out. There is still time." he became agitated as he watched her face become paler, and blood poured out of the wound.

* * *

She faintly laughed, coughing up blood. Struggling against that familiar darkness, that she knew she wouldn't come back from, she stared into his eyes.

"We both know that I wont make it, don't take it out yet." she whispered, her hand pulling his face closer to hers.

"But love why did you do it?" he pressed, stoking the hair back off her face, anything to make her more comfortable.

"I love you" she stated simply. Tears falling silently in pain, she continued "I have a favour to ask love."

"Anything", he choked with more conviction then he felt.

"Kiss me", softly she begged, her words barely sounding.

Slowly he pulled her up slightly, a few tears of his own falling down his face. Ever so gently he kissed her lips, not wanting to cause her anymore pain.

She felt his lips own her own, and with her last bit of strength she raised her arm and pulled him in closer, making their kiss stronger, and lasting reminder of their love. Feeling her breath leave her body, she was glad that at least her love was the one who would take it.

* * *

Feeling her last breath leave her body, he let her go, gently placing her back on the floor. In a daze he pulled the sword out her chest slowly, before sinking back onto the floor next to her.

He sat there, stroking her face, her hair, ignoring the cries and movement of his people, unable to believe his love was gone.

**THE END**

**Hi everyone, I know it's been along time but I thought it was time to finish this story. I hope you like the ending, but even if you don't id like to hear your opinion. I did write and epilogue for this story, but I like this ending how it is. But if people really, want to see the epilogue just let me know and I'll think about posting it.**

**Thanks heaps.**


End file.
